A Change in Revenge
by Twackycat
Summary: Sequel to Change. Life has changed drastically for Bumblebee since he first arrived on Earth. But when everything seems to take a nose dive as he's pulled into ancient plots for revenge, Bee once again looks towards the other bots for help, especially those he always thought would be there for him. Bayverse AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello! Welcome, I'm back with the sequel for Change. If you haven't read that story, I'd highly suggest reading it, or else you're probably going to be confused, and I don't want that. And as a reminder, I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. And this is an alternate universe to the live action movies. Rated T, for future chapters. This starts off two years after the end of Change.**

* * *

Two years later

I let out a sigh as I sat down at the lunch table, ready for the day to be done and for the weekend to begin. This weekend had me slightly nervous though, tomorrow Sam was moving into college, and it was coming time for me to decide what I wanted to do.

I had three options, all three of which had their different ups and downs. The first one was that I'd go with Sam to college, share an apartment with him, and possibly Mikaela and be enrolled in a nearby high school. Option number two was that I stay here, and continue to go to high school here, staying with either Sam's parents or the Lennox's. Lastly I could drop out of high school, and move with the other Autobots to their new base, getting to go on more missions than I was currently going on, and I'd get to spend more time with my family.

"Hey Bee, what's up? You seem a little distracted." To back up her point, I jumped slightly when Laura started talking. This just got her to laugh slightly. "Seriously dude, what's going on?" I let out a small sigh and looked up at her, I knew I was practically her only friend, and I didn't want to tell her that this might be the last time I'd get to see her.

"It's nothing, just some family stuff, life's just been a little crazy lately." Thankfully she dropped it after that, and just jumped to a new topic.

"You know, I swear you have to be the youngest looking kid in the eleventh grade. I mean, you look exactly the same as when we first met two years ago, and you looked young then… I swear the only thing that's changed about you is your voice." I nodded, actually staying quiet for once. My mind drifted back to the first time I'd returned to school after the Allspark had been destroyed.

_It had been right before lunch that I finally managed to convince Ratchet that going to school wouldn't kill me. After having been cooped up in the base for nearly a month, I was ready to get out, even if it was for school._

_Elita and I caught a ride to the school with Jazz, Ratchet having banned me from letting Elita give me a ride. With a leg brace on, Ratchet was also making me using crutches, which were a hassle but understandable. When we entered the school, the cafeteria and commons were swarming with kids, it was lunch time. _

_I smiled when I saw that Laura was already sitting down at our usual table, and thankfully it was the closest table to the door. Approaching the table, slowly, still getting used to using crutches, Elita pats me gently on the shoulder, quickly telling me that she was going to get me checked into the office. I nodded and then pulled out one of the other chairs from around the table. Laura didn't seem to notice._

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" Laura didn't look up from her phone as she said that she didn't care. After setting my backpack on the table, I carefully sat down in the chair I had pulled out, and sat there, waiting for Laura to say something. Almost a minute had passed when she started speaking._

_"If you're going to sit down at the table I'm already sitting at, you might as well introduce yourself. My name is Laura, and yours would be…" She trailed off as she said this, finally looking up from her phone, her voice catching slightly in her throat as she realized that it was me. "Bee?" _

_"Yeah…" She just stared at me for a second, before finally realizing that I had just spoken._

_"Dude, you have a lot of explaining to do! You've been gone for almost a month, and now you're back, with your leg in a brace and crutches, and you can talk." Laura looked at me, waiting for an answer. I hesitated for a moment, and tensed slightly when I felt hands lightly on my shoulders, but immediately felt Elita calming me slightly over our bond. _

_"Sorry Bee, didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to say, I got you signed in at the office. I'll be back to get you after school, and if not me, someone else will be." I nodded, and she gave me a quick hug before walking out of the building, and Laura's attention was back on me. _

_"Right, explanation… I had surgery on my neck, and on the way back, there was an accident, during which my leg was crushed. I'm honestly just thankful that one of my dad's oldest friends, who was with us was an old war doctor. Really horrible bedside manner, but great on the field."_

_"I'm suddenly imagining some grumpy old medic who throws things at his patients." When she said this, all I could do was laugh, while she looked at me, confused. "Wait does he actually do that?" I nodded and she laughed._

_"Most of the time he's aiming for the twins." This started a long conversation about the other members of my unusual family. _

"Earth to Bee." I jumped slightly when Laura waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts. "You're really out of it today, aren't you?'

"Sorry, I just know my weekend is going to be –" I immediately stopped talking as a wave of pain came from my neck, my voice shorting out. Laura flinched slightly at the little bit of static that leaked out of my vocalizer.

"Having more trouble with your voice?" I nodded, and she looked concerned for a moment, before looking over her shoulder towards the office. "Do you want me to get the nurse?" shaking my head, I grab my water bottle from the pocket on my backpack. After taking a small drink, my throat felt better, the small amount of energon soothing the raw mechanics in my neck.

I then pulled my phone out of my pocket, pulling up the texting app. Typing 'I'll be fine.' I show my phone to Laura and she continued to look at me, unsure. I'd be fine until after school when I could go see Ratchet about it. Thankfully the bell rang right then, indicating that it was time to get to our next class.

"I got to get going, I'll talk to ya after school." I nodded as she started to walk away, before heading in the opposite direction. Only I didn't get a chance to talk to her after school, because Ratchet came and picked me up during sixth hour. I had been a little surprised when my teacher had picked up the phone in his room and then told me to go check out of the office.

When I got to the office, and saw Ratchet standing in there waiting for me, I knew that Optimus must have told him. He stood there with his hands on his hips, while I looked anywhere other than his face. Ratchet quickly thanked the secretary, before putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the building, to where Jazz was parked. As soon as we were inside of Jazz's alt mode, I knew he was about to chew me out.

"Jazz, will you take us back to base?" I let out a small sigh, glad that the Hatchet wasn't focusing on me at the moment. "And when exactly were you planning on telling me about you vocalizer shorting out on you?" I bit the inside of my lip slightly, jumping as he suddenly turned on me, but answering him immediately in a quiet voice.

"I was planning on coming to you after school today…"

"And as your medic, you didn't think that I needed to know right away? Both Prime and Elita were worried about you, and I can only assume that this hasn't been the first time it's acted up, and you managed to keep it from them. So how many times?" I shrank back away from the medic's glare, not looking at him when I answered.

"It was the third time this week." I would have expected Ratchet to have slammed on his breaks if he had been the one driving, but when Jazz did it, it took me by complete surprise. Thankfully we were already on the abandoned road to the base when he did it.

"Bee! That's just not something you keep a secret! I know you don't like going to the med bay as much as the next mech, but if you're having problems, then you tell Ratchet or Jolt." I flinched at Jazz's upset voice, and I immediately felt somewhat guilty.

"The last time Ratchet checked it, he said that I should expect it to start shorting out more frequently, so I didn't see why –" Once again, my voice went out, causing me to flinch as pain spread from it. Almost immediately Jazz started driving again, while Ratchet leaned over and looked at my neck, for half a second, before hitting me in the back of the head with his hand. I looked over him and opened my mouth to ask what I had done.

"You keep your mouth shut until I tell you, you can speak again. Got that?" I nodded, and tried to scoot away from the medic's glare as he continued to scold me. "Now when I said that, it didn't mean that you shouldn't report it to me. If anything, it meant that you should have been coming to me more. Now, we're here so get out."

I took one look outside of Jazz's alt mode and saw that not only were we at the base now, Jazz and taken the liberty to pull directly into the med bay. Slowly I got out of Jazz's alt mode, really not wanting to sit through Ratchet looking over my vocalizer. Beside me, Jazz transformed shortly followed by Ratchet turning back to his Cybertronian mode.

"Alright transform, I need to look at the actual mechanics of your vocalizer." I nodded and silently handed my backpack to Jazz before transforming to my normal self, looking everywhere other than at Ratchet. The medic let out a slight growl as he shooed Jazz away with a wave of his hand, before using that hand to grasp my jaw, forcing me to look up as he looked at my throat.

A small whine escaped my vocalizer, and he tightened his grip slightly. After a minute he was done looking at it, unfortunately this didn't mean that he was done. I knew Ratchet was trying to be careful and gentle as he slowly slid his fingers into my vocalizer. Flinching every so often when he touched something sensitive, even though I tried to keep still, I could only thank Primus when the med bay door opened and my parents entered.

I felt worry and concern from both of their bonds, and I felt guilty for not telling them sooner. Thankfully at that point Ratchet had decided that he had seen and felt everything he needed to know about my damaged vocalizer, and he gently pulled his fingers out, before turning to look at Optimus and Elita.

"What I knew was coming for a while now, seems to have finally caught up with Bumblebee now, and if he had told us sooner, I might have been able to actually do something to help it. But because of the damage done from it rubbing together while functioning, I can't do anything to save it. I'm sorry Bumblebee." I don't look at him or either of my parents, and nodded, understanding, and I knew that it was coming, and that I was lucky enough to have had it last this long.

_"It may be the end of this story~ but this ain't the end of the road." _I played this softly over my radio, and I felt Elita's surprise come across the bond. It was at that point I realized that she had never heard me communicate this way before.

"Before the Allspark repaired his vocalizer Bee would use clips and recordings from the radio to communicate." Elita just nodded to this before I felt her trying to comfort me over the bond. I didn't need to be comforted, but I also didn't want to blatantly push her away.

_"I'll be fine~ I knew this day would come eventually." _ Elita smiled weakly at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but the blaring alarms around the base stopped her from doing that. Lennox ran into the room, panting slightly, presumably trying to find my father if not both of my parents.

"Prime! We got detections of energon radiation in Shanghai, two signals, one of them extremely large." Lennox yelled this as he ran towards the monitor in the med bay, Ratchet easily beating him to it, pulling up two distinct traces of energon. "Do you know them? Is the big guy that Devastator you were talking about?" I shuddered slightly at the thought of it being Devastator, having heard about him from the other Autobots.

"Thankfully not, the reading isn't quite that large, but still significantly larger that Optimus." Ratchet said this as he carefully looked over the scans. "If I'm right, the large one is Demolisher, while the other one is –"

"Sideways." Elita practically growled this, and I remembered that was the 'Con they had been chasing when they had first arrived on Earth. From what I understood they seemed to have some sort of personal grudge against him, specifically Sideswipe.

"Lennox, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. Elita, go get your sisters, both sets of twins and Ironhide ready to go. That'll be all of us Autobots that will be going." My father cast a glare in my direction, clearly stating the consequences if I didn't follow that direct order. I had snuck out on a mission once and he never seemed to trust me since. Ratchet set his hand on my shoulder and looked towards Prime.

"We'll see you went you get back." I nodded and gave them a small wave good bye, as Prime carefully picked up Lennox and carried him out of the med bay, Elita having already left to notify those that Optimus had said were going. "Come on kid, I want to double check a couple of things one last time."

It was probably an hour or so later when he finally released me from the med bay. My throat hurt, but I could feel the pain reliever Ratchet had given me before leaving. He'd done a few more tests, including what the exact effects of me talking were having on my vocalizer.

Even I could hear the strain talking was putting on it, my voice sounding more mechanical and warbled than I could ever remember, and it made Ratchet frown. I let out a small sigh before transforming into my alt mode, Ratchet's parting words on my processor.

"The team won't be back tonight, why don't you spend the night at Sam's house?" Keeping that in mind, I drove out of the base, heading for Sam's house, planning on sleeping in the garage, knowing that the Witwicky family would currently be packing for the move tomorrow. When I pulled into their back driveway, my comm link clicked on as I heard everything that was going on with the team out in the field, Lennox's voice being the first I could hear.

"Alright, listen up. This time the cover story is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We've got to make sure this one does not get out to the public eye, so keep it tight." After hearing that, I let out a sigh, knowing that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well the first chapter's done, and I'm already starting off with a bang. Only main note I have about this chapter, and it will apply to most chapters as well, when Bumblebee uses his radio to talk, it's not always going to be an actual quote from something. But seeing as pretty much anything you can imagine, has been said in some sort of media at some time... **

**I'm sort of just assuming that you want me to continue this, but it's always best to ask. Do you guys want me to continue on this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, due to an unanimous vote for me to continue, I'm continuing. First off I'd love to thank the 10! people who reviewed the first chapter, I"ll be responding to those reviews on the bottom Author's note. Also thanks out to the 8 people who favorited this story, and the 14 people who are following. I'd also like to clear up a little bit of confusion that seemed to be evident. Bumblebee and all of the other Cybertronains who were on earth at the end of Change have the ability to shift between being human and Cybertronain other than that I don't have much else to say, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was a jumbled mess of people calling to each other, as they continued to converge on where the Decepticon signals were coming from, only actually catching a few things here and there.

"Elita, you three ready to launch?"

"We're locked and loaded." I could hear the determination in her voice, and I knew that Sideways wasn't going to get out of Shanghai alive.

"Any Decepticons out there better get ready for an ass whopping!" I groaned inwardly at what Skids yelled, sometimes wondering how he or his twin were still alive. They got on everyone's nerves, just like the terror twins, but they weren't creative or smart about it.

Over the comm link, I heard the distinctive sound of multiple helicopters landing, accompanied by even more voices yelling at each other, barking orders for who needed to go where. I knew it was best to just let the humans do it their way, but I also knew that the Decepticons, undoubtedly knew where they were, given the amount of racket they were making.

"Alright Ironhide, we've got echoes. They're close." Lennox continued to give orders to his men, but it was covered up by Ironhide's transformation, which was quieter than the men getting out of the helicopters.

"He's here, I can sense him." As soon as Ironhide said this, the men seemed to quiet down a little bit but not much, they were apparently trying to be stealthy. A minute or so later, I heard Epps, slight beeping in the background.

"I got thermal ripples. Steady, we're right on top of 'em." There was almost half a minute of quietness, nothing other than the sounds of feet moving. That was until the sound of a very large Cybertronian transforming, followed almost immediately by an explosion. I flinched, turning down the volume on my comm link, as pained screams flooded it.

As more explosions went off, the continuous pounding of machine guns being fired came across the comm link, almost inaudible over the commotion the humans were making, yelling and screaming, trying and failing to stay calm. Mechanical whines told me that the Decepticon, who I could only assume had to be Demolisher, was on the move, while helicopters followed him, launching missiles as they went.

"Answer one, requesting fire mission now!" I could only assume that Epps had just requested some form of backup.

"Gunships on station, roll in hot!" The response made even less sense to me, but I could only assume that the humans didn't understand our different terms for things, just like we did with theirs. It was almost a minute later when something other than background yelling, was picked up on my comm link.

"We got a second Decepticon!" This had to be Sideways.

"Elita, Arcee, Chromia, the target's coming your way!" I was caught a little off guard as a flare of anger and aggressiveness came from Elita's bond. Making a small note to myself, I remind myself to ask what exactly Sideswipe had done to piss off what seemed like Elita's entire team, after he was taken care of, of course.

"I got him, I got him!" One of the ice cream twins yelled this, and I knew that set of twins was about to mess something up, and it wasn't going to be Sideways paint. The sound of blaster fire let me know that Elita had to be fairly close to Sideways, and hopefully close to capturing or offlining the Decepticon.

When I heard what I had to assume was the mech transforming, followed by the sound of concrete breaking, I knew that Sideways pulled a Decepticon move. Annoyance flared from Elita's bond, while at the same time one of the ice cream twins started screaming.

"Oh shit! They just jumped through the building! And there's a sharp turn." Skid's voice rose in pitch and volume as he yelled this, shortly followed by a crash. I vented a sigh, this certainly wasn't the first time that their combined alt mode had caused problems during a mission.

"I'm sorry I screwed that up. I'm alright though. I'm alright. Whew…" I could hear that Mudflap was staggering on his feet as he said this.

"This is combat man! What's wrong with you?" When I heard a metal clang, I could only assume that the twins had just started fighting again, so I blocked them out, focusing more on what else was on the comm link.

"Bring in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" As soon as Lennox yelled this, two nearly identical powerful engines roared to life, and I could just imagine the terror twins, as everyone usually called them, racing each other. They had the speed to be able to keep up with Sideways who I had to assume still had some sort of sports car as his alt mode, after all they were both Lamborghinis.

"Clear a path!" I heard Sideswipe yell this over the sound of his and his brothers' transformations, using their wheeled pedes to their advantage. Over our bond, I could feel that Elita was frustrated, but I could tell that she was also proud as the twins tore after the Decepticon. The distinctive sound of their blasters was quickly followed by the sound of harshly torn metal as a sword or two were dragged through Sideways's body, effectively killing him.

"Damn…"

"…We're good." Elita let out a sigh, it was never a good thing when they were finishing each other's sentences, which they did most of the time. "What? He was trying to split…"

"…But we made the final cut." I heard the collective groan come from anybody who was within ear shot of the twins. Knowing that Decepticon was dead, I focused my attention on what was going on with Demolisher and who was trying to stop him. Apparently no one was because he seemed to be casually coasting down the high way, running over any vehicles that were in his way.

"Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now." Whoever decided that it would be a good idea to drop my father out of an air craft, had to be insane. There were plenty of other ways to have gotten him there, dropping him out of an airplane, while in his alt mode, having him transform before he hit the ground, wasn't the safest or the most inconspicuous way.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit." My father said this right before landing. Through the bond I could feel that the landing wasn't great, but he was fine, immediately transforming into his alt mode once he was on the ground, flooring it to intercept Demolisher.

Demolisher, living up to his name, slammed into the bridge my father was on, not slowing down at all, while my father leapt at him, managing to grab onto him. While trying to avoid the crushing wheels, and hanging on, probably for his life, Optimus tried to steer him off the road and away from where most of the humans were.

"Pull over!" Optimus yelled this right before firing several, possibly lethal shots. That immediately sent Demolisher out of control. Once again I had to turn down the volume on my comm link, flinching at the loud, screeching that came from Demolisher's body scraped against the ground, sending Optimus tumbling to the ground.

As he picked himself up, I knew that he was going to be a little more than sore in the morning. He however, didn't miss a beat as he started walking towards the downed Decepticon, Ironhide coming from a back road, a few seconds later, members of NEST not far behind.

"Punk ass Decepticon." Ironhide spat this out, and I could only assume that he and my father were looking down at Demolisher's form.

"Any last words?" I was a little surprise, figuring that between the shots Optimus had fired, and the crash, that Demolisher was as good as dead. As soon as he spoke, I honestly wished he was dead, not liking the warning that he brought with him.

"This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again." I flinched at this, both from the message, and at how garbled Demolisher's voice sounded.

"That doesn't sound good." Epps pretty much summed up what all of us were thinking.

"Not today." Prime said this before charging his cannon for a second, releasing the charge, little pieces of shrapnel clattering to the floor.

"Well I guess that takes care of that." Epps sounded like he approved, glad to have nipped the problem at the bud, but I wasn't so quick to join him, feeling anxiety coming from both of my parents bonds. It was obvious that something about this was worrying them.

_"Bumblebee?" _Dad asked this quietly over our bond, testing to see if I was still awake or not.

_"Yeah?" _As soon as I responded, I heard both of my parents sigh. _"I'm awake, I've been listening to the comm links." _This got a second sigh from Optimus. _"I'm worried about you." _

_"I know you are Bumblebee, but you need your recharge. You're still growing." _I let out a small sigh, he'd just pulled the whole 'you're still growing' thing on me. While it was true, I found it annoying because I didn't feel like I was.

We'd been on Earth for two of their years, yet it wasn't much time to a Cybertronian, and it seemed like it would be forever until I turned sixteen. Sam would probably be dead by that point, if not because of his own stupidity, than from old age.

_"Bumblebee…" _The slight warning tone in Elita's voice told me now was not a time to try and argue about this. _"We'll be back late morning, early afternoon tomorrow. We'll talk to you then." _After she said this, she then started to softly hum, which immediately calmed me.

Elita was humming an old Cybertronian lullaby, one that I had come to associate safety and sleep with. After the destruction of the Allspark, I had nightmares about Megatron, him mercilessly stepping on my leg, before turning and killing Optimus. When I woke up from the nightmares, she'd always be there, holding me both physically and over our bond, humming the lullaby until I drifted back off to sleep.

I found myself starting to drift off to sleep, Elita's sparkbeat accompanying the lullaby perfectly. Realizing what she was doing, I tried to fight off the sleep. Almost immediately Optimus joined in, harmonizing perfectly with Elita, and dragging me down into sleep.

_"That's not fair…" _I complained slightly before finally giving into sleep. As sleep hardened it's grasp on me, I heard Optimus stop humming, instead laughing slightly.

_"Goodnight little one."_

When I woke up in the morning, it was to my comm link coming on. Checking my internal clock, I see that it's almost one in the afternoon. I was a little surprised that I had slept in that late, but I immediately focused on the fact that the Autobots who were working last night were arriving back at the base. A loud speaker coming across my comm link, directing some of the arriving Autobots to specific sections of the base.

"Skids and Mudflap, report to hanger three." I let out a thankful sigh at this, hanger three was where they would bring in new cars for us to scan. The twins were hopefully finally being made to get rid of their combined alt mode. When the twins started fighting over 'the green one' I silently thanked Primus that they had separate alt modes.

Everyone else, besides Optimus, was directed to report to Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet to be checked over and debriefed. Optimus on the other hand was to report back to the other military personnel who just seemed to sit around and never actually seeming to do anything.

I sat and listened quietly, most of what they were saying, I was already aware of. Though, I was a little more than perturbed when I realized that Galloway had finally actually gotten access to the base. As they finished, after having replayed the recording of Demolisher's last words, which still made me shiver slightly, I debated on whether I should head to the base or not.

Sam was bound to be busy, packing and what not, getting ready to leave for college, and I would just get in the way if I tried to help. I was about to leave when I heard a loud commotion coming from Sam's house. Not jumping immediately out of the garage to help took a lot of will power.

If Sam needed my help with something, he would ask for it. As the noise and commotion grew louder, I found it harder to stay in the garage. It sounded like I there were small guns, possibly even small blasters coming from Sam's house, and I was about ready to jump out, if Sam wanted me to or not.

"Bumblebee!"

* * *

**A/N: I've certainly missed writing leaving off with cliff hangers. They are very common with me, mostly because I'm evil, like that. So If you haven't realized this yet, this is following the events of the second live action transformers movie. This doesn't mean that you have to have seen the movie because, of course, I will be changing things as my weird mind sees fit. Several changes that are already evident is that Jazz survived the first movie, Prowl and Sunstreaker are in it, and probably the most important is that they can now shift between being human or Cybertronian. **

**Now to respond to the reviews form the last chapter. **

**Witch08: **Glad that you think I'm off to a good start. And you won't have to wait very long for what happens next, because just like with Change, I'm going to try and usually update within a week of the last update. Also thanks for being the first to review A Change in Revenge.

**thatonegamergirl117: **I've been really excited about the sequel since about 4 or 5 chapters away from then end and I had ideas long before that.

**oOLittle OneOo: **If I'm honest, I would probably continue this story even if people didn't like it. Glad that you liked Change, and I'll more than likely have the next chapter up within the next week.

**Dailly: **The plot has thickened a little bit, but there's a lot more to come. Hope that you didn't wait too long for the new chapter

**fear4everleading: **Don't worry I'm planning on continuing. Yeah Bee always seems to have a tough life when I'm writing about him... But noting too bad, because I love him too much.

**HardyGal: **I figured that yo'd want me to continue. Technically yes, Bee was human at the beginning of the chapter, but he has the ability to shift between being human and Cybertronain. Yeah they age slower, a lot slower, and live a lot longer. Bee is happy that he still has his voice, but he also knows that it's starting to fail him, and that it'll go eventually. I left the note on Change just for that reason.

**SweetGirl55: **After all the attention this story got from the first chapter, I'm planning on continuing.

**Transformersgirl4538: **Yeah it was a close tie between the two titles, but I think i'm glad this one won over the other one. Glad that you think the story's that great, I wasn't sure how people would react to it. And don't worry I'm planning on continuing.

**artranger 27: **Glad that you're loving the story and want more. The family moments are my favorite to write, closely followed by the fight scenes.

**Comksreen-S: **I completely understand being lazy. And your username is spelled Comksreen-S if you're still wondering how to spell it. As someone who regularly reviewed, I memorized how to spell your name so I didn't have to keep jumping tabs to spell your name right... either way, I'm most certainly planning on continuing. I'll try and put in a little bit about Prowl and Jazz, because I like that pairing too but the story is going to be mainly focused around Bee. I completely understand being swamped, so I don't blame you on the fact that you haven't had much activity on here. Homework really sucks, especially if you have a lot of it.

**Well I'll see you guys with the next chapter! I have a personal policy that I always try my best to update within a week of my last update, it keeps me writing, and it keeps you from having to wait forever. If I'm expecting to be more than a week I'll usually let you guys know so that you don't worry too much. Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back once again with a new chapter!**

* * *

"Bumblebee!"

As soon as I heard Sam's plea for help, I drove out of the garage, plowing though the door. Transforming as soon as I could, I quickly took in the situation. Dotted around the yard were little mechanical creatures, vicious at that.

Immediately I started firing, only thinking of Sam and his family's safety. After taking several out, I turn my back to them, quickly turning the power up on my blaster by one. Turning back around, I fire at Sam's room, having noticed several of the things coming from there.

It exploded more violently than I was expecting, but I couldn't dwell on that as I continued to fire on the ones on the ground. Screaming came from the house, and I saw Judy running out, grabbing at her head. I tensed thinking that one of them was attacking her head.

Then she ran into one of the hanging ferns, allowing a regular waffle iron to fall to the ground. Ron started to yell about calling 911 while running towards his wife.

"Bumblebee!" I flinched at the angry tone in his voice, wondering what I had done wrong. "Get in the garage." Looking at him, slightly confused, I shrug my shoulders. An extremely warbled 'what happened' came out of my vocalizer but Sam didn't seem to hear it. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown, just go into the garage please."

I motion towards the house, still wanting to know what just happened. When Sam just continued to talk, pointing towards the garage, I gave up, turning back towards the garage, muttering under my breath.

"Holy mother!" When Judy yelled this, I threw my hands up and started walking towards the garage. Dropping my arms, I sulked a little bit as I walked, a little upset at Sam's reaction. I turned around for a second while walking backwards.

"Whatever!" I yelled this the best I could, but I knew it was probably too distorted for Sam to understand.

"Get in the garage, now!" Maybe he did understand me, or he just thought I was taking too long, either way, I wasn't going to test him. Getting on my hands and knees, I don't bother to transform to get back into the garage. Trying to express how upset I was, I hit the TV that was sitting outside as I crawled into the garage.

I knew I was acting a little bit like a sparkling, but I honestly didn't care, if it meant that Sam would pay a little bit of his attention to me. Of course Sam was busy packing and getting ready to go to college, but it seemed like he was avoiding me like I was sick or something.

When I heard sirens approaching, I quickly tacked up a black tarp over the completely demolished garage door. Among the sirens I heard both of Sam's parents shouting, and the familiar sound of Mikaela's motorbike. I smiled slightly, hoping that she'd side with me.

"Sam Witwicky, a word with you. Hi Mikaela, I have a bald spot, from a waffle iron." I did my best not to laugh when I heard Sam's mom say this. "When you go, he goes." I perked up at this, I guess that meant I was going to college with Sam. "I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!"

I flinched at her words, was that really how she thought of me? Immediately I tried to think of what it could possibly be that made her think that of me. The only thing that came to mind was my vocalizer.

When it was working it was nice, but now, it just seemed to be giving me more trouble than it was worth. Hitting my throat a couple of times, I try and get it to either start working again, or for it to actually stop.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." I hadn't noticed that Sam and Mikaela enter the garage, and flinched when Sam spoke. A low whine escaped my vocalizer as I let my shoulders and doorwings drop even lower.

"You still having voice problems?" I nod my head and let out an extremely warbled 'uh huh.'

"He's playing it up." My optics widen when Sam suggests this, and I attempt to say 'no I'm not'. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, alright?" I perk up a little bit at this.

_"~I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it~" _I play this over my radio, dancing a little and snapping to the beat.

"I'm not taking you with me."

I stopped the music and allowed my shoulders and doorwings to drop again. Mikaela said something to Sam before leaving the garage.

"I meant to tell you about his earlier, it's just that… You know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me. But it's not Bee. Look you're an Autobot, you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean you're suffocating in here. You deserve to better than this. This is hard enough man, don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?"

Sam gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my helm until my optics met his eyes. When he dropped his hand I dropped my gaze until her started talking again.

"Come on big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look I'm safe now, you need to be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal Bee, that's why I'm going to college, but I can't do that with you."

I felt like crying, but I didn't want to actually cry in front of Sam, not like this. Turning my helm away from him, I put my hand up, before dumping some of my windshield wiper fluid out.

"This's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know Bee." As I wipe away the fluid, Sam verbally rolls his eyes at me. "Come on, don't do that. Bee, you're killing me." I motion him away, somewhat just wanting to be left alone. "But you'll always be my first car." He turned away and walked out of the garage, throwing his last goodbye over his shoulder without even looking. "Love ya Bee."

I sat there crouching in the garage, trying to sort out my emotions, and decide what I should do next. More than several minutes had gone by when I felt Elita trying to comfort me over the bond, and I remember the bond at all. Both of the leaders of the Autobots, knew how distrait I was at the moment.

_"Come back to base and we can talk about it." _I half sparkedly responded back, letting Elita know that I was on my way, before transforming, and carefully driving out of the garage. When I hit the road, I blocked my side of the bond, just wanting some time to myself.

When I arrived at the base, Elita was the first one to greet me, welcoming me back with a hug. Hugs from Elita always had an air of awkwardness to them even when she was trying to comfort me, her smaller size, causing the awkwardness. After a second she broke off the hug, and looked up at me.

"This isn't going to be the last time you're going to see Sam. I promise you that.-" She was probably going to continue but was interrupted by the intercom coming on.

"Elita, Prowl. We had an incident with the twins…" My father sounded like he was about to give up, and I had to wonder which set of twins he could be referring to. Elita let out a sigh and gave me a sad smile before walking away, presumably to go help my father.

Looking around the main room of the base, I see Prowl getting up off of the couch where he had been sitting next to Jazz, presumably also going to see what sort of punishment he had to give to a set of twins.

I had started to walk over to where Jazz was still sitting, until he stood up, presumably to follow Prowl. Looking down at the ground, for a second, I then look around to see if Ironhide was in the room.

When I saw that he wasn't I let out a silent sigh, that left the two medics and Elita's sisters to talk to. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled when I see that it was Jazz.

"I wasn't just gonna leave my little bro when I can clearly tell he's upset about somethin. What's up?" Jazz always did know how to make me feel better.

"Sam, went off to college today…" Jazz's smile disappeared off his face almost immediately.

"Bee, you're gonna see him again. If that's what you're worried about." I shrugged still not sure how I felt. "Come on, let go for a drive and talk about it." Nodding, I follow his example, transforming and driving out of the base, Jazz right in front of me. "So, Sam left for college today, did he not say goodbye or somethin?" I let out a small sigh.

"No, he said good bye… I just don't know…" When Jazz didn't say something immediately, I decided to simply play what Sam had said, starting when he said that he needed to talk about the whole college thing.

"Bee, Sam really cares about you. I agree with you, it was a little last minute, and he didn't drop it lightly, but he really does care about you. Him going off to college isn't going to affect your friendship." I let out a small sigh as Jazz expressed his thoughts on Sam's goodbye, knowing in my spark that he was right, but my mind still had doubts.

"Did he ever really think of me as a friend?" Jazz almost stalled in the middle of the deserted road when I asked this. "What I mean is _~Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job.~ But you'll always be my first car. ~ _Did he only think of me as his car, forced to be there as his guardian? I always thought of him as my best friend and a brother."

The dirt road we were on was empty, so it was okay that Jazz just slammed to a halt, transforming as he did so. I slammed on my own breaks to avoid crashing into his pedes and send him tumbling to the ground.

"Come on Bee, you know as well as I do that Sam doesn't think that of you. He said that to try and make you feel better about the fact that he was leaving. Now come on, I know you need a hug." Giving into Jazz's open arms, I transform and happily return the hug to the mech I had always looked up to like he was my brother. It was at that point that my comm link clicked on and I heard Jazz's do the same.

_:Jazz, Bumblebee. Both of you need to get back to the base immediately.: _That was all Prowl said before the comm link went dead. Jazz had already collapsed down into his alt mode by the time he had stopped talking.

"Bee, just get." Not wanting to make anyone at base have to wait any longer than they had to, I change to human and climbed into Jazz's alt mode. Before I had even fully sat down in the driver's seat, Jazz had already closed the door and attached the seatbelt around my waist.

Both of us were silent as Jazz sped back towards the base. We were back within five minutes, and when I got out of Jazz's alt mode, I saw Prowl send Jazz a glare. I looked towards Prime, wondering why we had been called back so suddenly. A small squeak escaped me when I was picked up by a red servo.

"Well if it isn't our favorite humanformer!" I rolled my eyes at the terror twins' nick name for when any of us were in our human form, but they usually only called me it. Thankfully one glare from my father got the terror twins to place me on his shoulder.

"Sorry boss." Sunstreaker apologized for his brother's actions while I tried to get a firm footing on Optimus's shoulder, grabbing onto part of his helm for support. "So why did you call us all back here? We were just about to get away from Prowl."

There was a clang and the yellow twin rubbed the back of his helm while glaring towards where the two medics were standing, both of them brandishing their own wrenches. At least I knew which set of twins had been in trouble. I actually felt rather than heard Optimus start speaking, his whole body resonating as he spoke.

"The last fragment of the Allspark was just stolen."

* * *

**A/N: Well the weather here is bipolar. It's pretty much official. The high today was 60 and it's supposed to get down to 6 degrees and that's without wind chill and the is something like 30+ miles per hour... Weird weather is all I can say... And with that I'll respond to the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Dially: **Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one

**Autobot Chromia: **You're right it was smell instead of sense, but I honestly can't remember if I switched that on purpose or not, either way for some of it I'm going to be taking dialog right out of the movie, like Sam's goodbye, and other times I'm just going to use it as a rough guide line. And I will deviate from it more and more as I get farther into the movie. But thank's for pointing that out. I like it when reviews point out mistakes, it makes it easier when I go back through and do a little bit of editing.

**fear4everlasting: **Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Comksreen-S: **No problem. And while I have read some really interesting and funny truth and dare/ question and answer stories they're just not my style of writing, so I'm not going to do one. really sorry!

**HargyGal: **This isn't my favorite movie either, but it has a special place in my spark ever since I realized I could continue Change into it and I found myself watching it over and over again getting new ideas every time I watched it. This chapter was a fun but hard chapter to write. Having Bee defending Sam was fun. Every time I watch the movie I always laugh at Bee's 'whatever!' because every teen feels that way at some point in their lives. But it was also difficult to write with Sam's goodbye, because I really had to think about how Bee was reacting to this and actually pay attention to what Sam was saying.

**Guest: **Glad that you like how I'm taking on the movie. It was never my favorite movie, so I really have no problem changing things to a way that I think is better.

**Until the next time I update. See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, the school week hit me pretty hard, and I didn't get as much writing done as I would have liked. Although writer's club was fun, and I ended up posting what I wrote on here, it's called Thoughts on the Battlefield. Other than that I've been swamped with homework. But good news is that this chapter is a lot longer than the other chapters. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I tightened my grip on Optimus's helm, flinching at the immediate explosion in volume as everyone started talking. Like before, I felt Prime speak before actually hearing him, and I knew it was going to be loud.

"Silence." Immediately the room fell silent, and I could hear the other Autobot's motors idling as they waited for Prime to continue. Honestly Optimus hadn't been as loud as I thought he was going to be, but he still commanded everyone's attention. Slowly Prowl took a step forward, not wanting to test Prime's temper.

"So what are we going to do now that the Allspark shard was taken from the humans, by the Decepticons?" Prowl could have said that the shard was taken, but I knew that he always chose his words carefully, and we all knew why he had mentioned the humans. Prime wasn't overly thrilled at Prowl's word choice, but didn't say anything about it.

"Everyone, other than myself and Bumblebee, will be staying here, prepared to act on anything the Decepticons might try. Bumblebee and I are going to try and clear something up with the humans, that was a problem before this."

I nodded my head as did everyone else, understanding what Prime was saying. He gave a nod back to us, which nearly caused me to fall off, dismissing them, silently leaving Prowl and Elita in charge while we were gone.

As everyone broke up into their own groups, talking among themselves, Elita approached us. She just looked at me, smiling as I leaned carefully against my father's helm, and after a moment she shook her helm while rolling her optics.

I felt him vent some air, before reaching his hand up, allowing me to step off of his shoulder and onto his open palm. Gripping his thumb, because it was his closest finger, I felt like a sparkling again. I smiled and let out a little laugh, choosing to ignore the mechanical tone to it.

This got both of my parents chuckling quietly, after I had stepped off of Optimus's hand I had to keep Elita's larger hand from messing with my hair. As quickly as she had tried to mess up my hair, she changed tactics, using her other hand to tickle my stomach.

I let out a squeak and tried to move away from her fingers as they poked my stomach, only to be backed up into Optimus's hand, leaving no room for retreat. After thirty or so seconds of being tickled, Elita finally stopped, not because I was begging her to, but because my breathing hitched for a moment, leading me to start coughing.

At that point, I was glad to have Optimus's hand behind me as something to lean against. Guilt came from Elita's side of the bond, worried that she'd done something wrong. I quickly reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

"Bumblebee, are you ready to go?" I looked up at my father and nodded. Immediately he collapsed down into his alt mode, opening up the driver's side door, inviting me in. While I climbed in, and moved over to the passenger side, Elita came closer and patted the top of his alt mode, this being one of the few times she was ever taller than him.

"Both of you take care." I nodded and so did Optimus after he activated his holoform. Elita smiled again, before leaving as Optimus started to move out of the base.

Once we were out of the base, and there wasn't a chance of running anyone over, I leaned my head against Optimus's holofrom's shoulder. I let my mind wander, the first thing that came up was that if I was with anyone other than my father, I probably would have joked about hitting the humans for points, bonus points if it was Galloway.

"Bumblebee, I can sense you're tired, fall asleep, and I'll wake you when we get close." I nodded, as I tried not to yawn, this just made him chuckle, shaking his entire frame. He sent several comforting waves to me over our bond, leading me to quickly fall asleep listening to his thundering sparkbeat, while Optimus hummed an old Cybertronian lullaby.

When I woke up, it was on my own accord, and for a second I thought about falling back asleep, noticing that Optimus had deactivated his holoform, leaving me lying down in the front seat. While shifting a little bit, so I wasn't lying on my arm, I drew Optimus's attention.

"I was going to wake you in ten minutes anyways, so there's no use to falling back to sleep." Yawning, I nodded and sat up, stretching my arms as I did so. Over our bond I felt Optimus perk up a little bit, glad that I was awake. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded and even thought he was in his alt mode, I knew Optimus was smiling.

"So what exactly are we doing?" For the first time since waking up, I focused on the scenery that was streaking by as Optimus drove down the high way, not that I could see much because it was already dark out.

"The government needs to be convinced that we're not the enemy, because they think we've brought the Decepticon's vengeance upon Earth. However they seem to be too thick to believe us and need another human to tell them, along with confirming the trust that we share."

"So we're going to go talk to Sam?" I asked this even though I was already ninety percent sure that we were, after having verified that we were on the right road to be heading to the college Sam was at.

"Yeah, you'll pick him up, while I wait." I nodded, knowing how his bulky alt mode could be troublesome in the city, especially on roads that weren't expecting to have a semi on them, like those around a college. Optimus could have taken on his human form, but he typically avoided it if not necessary.

I wasn't overly thrilled at being the one to get Sam, knowing that he wouldn't be happy about being dragged away so soon after having arrived at school. Of course I didn't say anything to about this to Optimus, leading us to drop into silence.

It lasted several minutes, until Optimus came to a stop outside of a well kept, but at the moment abandoned graveyard. The seatbelt that I hadn't realized was there retracted as the passenger side door opened, letting me out of Optimus's alt mode.

"We're a town away from the college. I'll be waiting." Optimus's voice came from his radio, clearly heard because the door was still open. Nodding I close the door, giving my father a loving pat, before looking around.

When I didn't see any humans, I changed back to my mech form, and then quickly collapsed into my alt mode. Checking maps online, I find that the college was about an hour and a half away. Driving away from the cemetery, I hoped that my father would take the time to recharge while I retrieved Sam.

The drive in, and to the college was uneventful, but when I reached the college, it was clear that there was some sort of party going on. I drove around for a few minutes before I found a large building like house with its doors wide open, music blasting from inside.

Honestly, I had no clue if Sam was in there or not, but if he was, I had a way to find out. Parking myself on the lawn, I started flashing my headlights, as well as blaring my alarm. I smiled inwardly at how fast this got everyone's attention.

"Alright, who drove the frickin yellow camero!" Someone yelled this from inside of the house, and a few seconds later, Sam appeared in the front window. It wasn't hard to tell that he was more than pissed off. I continued to allow my alarm to go off until Sam leaned in through the open driver's window.

"What are you doing?" I didn't hesitate to answer, knowing the teen just wanted to have a normal life.

_"~Huston, we have a problem.~" _Sam let out an exasperated sigh, but before he could say anything back to me, two guys, probably a few years older than Sam, came out of the house, asking him if I was his car. He tried to make up some sort of excuse, only to have one of them threaten to shove his foot up Sam's ass.

At that point Sam opened the driver's door, and started to get when another guy who looked closer to Sam's age came up to him, seeming surprised that Sam had a car and wanted to know why Sam hadn't told him. Sam closed the driver's side door, ignoring the other guy, which just seemed like Sam, I was surprised when the passenger door opened, and a blonde girl took a seat.

Immediately I didn't like her, but I couldn't quite place why, maybe it was because Sam had Mikaela back home, who he said he would never cheat on. I had to suppress a shudder when she told Sam that she loved cameros. It was at that point I decided to get rid of her.

Activating my holoform, I ran out from the bushes across the street and towards where my alt mode was parked, running straight up to the passenger side door. For once I was glad that I always looked younger than I was, knowing that I could easily pull off being Sam's innocent younger brother.

"Sam, I've been looking all over…." I trailed off, looking towards the blonde girl, trying to look surprised that she was there. "S-Sam… Who's this? That's not Mikaela. I thought you said you'd be with Mikaela forever."

She glared at me, and I took a small step back, having not expected her to have so much hate in her stare. Her gaze lingered on me for a few moments, and I could tell the hatred was mutual. She then looked back towards Sam, a smile on her face as she messed with her hair for a moment, moving it off of her neck.

"Don't worry, we're not cheating." I couldn't tell if this was directed towards me or Sam, then she finished her thought. "At least not yet." Once again I had to suppress the urge to shudder. I looked towards Sam, who let out a sigh.

"Just climb into the back Bee." After Sam said that, I looked towards the blonde sitting in the front seat. She let out a sigh and started to get out of the car, but I knew she was only doing so, so I could climb into the backseat. Almost immediately, I pulled the leaver on the side of the seat, slamming it forward into the blonde girl. She flinched at the pain, and I had to resist the urge to smile, and instead put on a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were clear of the seat." She just glared at me with even more hatred. I took a step back so that she could fully move out of the way of the seat. Of course, this was mostly to purposefully knock into the man with a drink in his hand, sending the contents of the drink onto the girl.

She balled her hands into fists, clenching her teeth as she looked down at where the alcoholic smelling drink was now on her dress, some of it dripping off her face and from her hair. I was glad that she stormed off at that point, not caring that she had roughly slammed me into the side of my alt mode as she pushed past me.

I sat my holoform down in the passenger seat, I closed the door, before turning my engine over and backing off the yard in front of the large house. With a loud roar of my engine, I took off down the road, going probably ten miles over the speed limit, but still making sure not to hit any of the other college kids as they scrambled out of the way. After a minute Sam actually decided to open his mouth.

"What the hell Bumblebee!" I wasn't fazed by Sam's harsh tone, and really wasn't in the mood to actually deal with what Sam had to say right now. Instead of giving him an actual response, I just played him a clip from some country song.

_"~You're cheatin hard~" _ Sam didn't hesitate in hitting the dashboard right above the stereo hard with the palm of his hand. I flinched at the rough contact, having not expected him to do that. If anyone other than the those who knew about the Autobots, I would have expected him to do that, usually passing it off as something wrong with the radio.

But he'd never done that when it was just us. I knew he felt bad almost immediately as he cast a worried look towards my holoform. Deactivating my holoform, Sam turned his attention back to the road, even though I was the one driving, although he did gently rub the spot that he had hit, his silent way of apologizing.

Silence fell between us for a few minutes as I weaved in and out of the surprising amount of traffic for the time of night. That was until Sam broke it by letting out a loud yawn. I could tell that he was more than a little tired, and probably hadn't gotten any sleep since seven or eight that morning.

_"~In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.~" _ I started the song softly on my radio while reclining the driver's seat, so that Sam was more comfortable, and that he knew it was okay for him to fall asleep. Sam took the offer immediately, and was out before the first verse of song was done.

When I reached the cemetery my father was waiting in Sam was still fast asleep. I had hoped that Optimus would still be asleep as well but that was a short live hope as I entered the cemetery . He greeted me quietly, probably having already detected that Sam was asleep.

"We'll let Samuel rest for a few more hours, until dawn." I smiled inwardly when I realized that Optimus had just recently woken up probably sensing me when I was a few miles away. "I'd suggest you take advantage of those few hours and get some more recharge yourself."

I didn't object to the suggestion, using my holoform always seemed to drain me, and using it to interact with the girl earlier had certainly taken its toll. The fact that I had activated it again after Sam was asleep to keep my cover while in town didn't help much. Shutting off my head lights, I firmly lock the doors to keep Sam safe, before drifting off into a light recharge.

I was awoken by my father gently shaking me through our bond, he probably would have actually shaken me if Sam weren't still asleep in the driver's seat. Gently I sat the driver's seat up so Sam was no longer sleeping, hoping that he'd wake up at that. When he didn't I decided to blast my radio.

_"~Good Morning America!~" _Sam sat up immediately at that and looked around wildly, before looking at my dash board with a frown. He grumbled under his breath as he undid the seat belt and stepped out of my alt mode.

Sam was glaring up at my father who was standing, trying not to laugh. While Sam approached Optimus, I transformed, stretching in my mech form, glad to not be in my alt mode any more. when Sam started complaining I focused Sam.

"Huh, so you won't give me a day? You won't give me one day in college." I honestly probably should have told my father that Sam wasn't going to be happy but it was too late now.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Sam didn't give my father a chance to explain anymore before butting in.

"Stolen, like Decepticon stolen?"

"We placed it under Human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we've brought vengeance upon your planet, perhaps they are right, that is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." As Optimus explained what we were requesting, Sam's frown grew.

"This isn't my war."

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost…" I shuddered slightly at this, it wasn't exactly a secret to Sam, or any of the other humans that I was the youngest Cybertronian alive by at least twelve years. Sam looked away at this, casting me a sad glance.

"I know, and I wanna help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador. Ya known, I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I really am." At that point Sam turned away from Optimus and I was stunned. I had expected Sam to be upset, but not flat out refuse to help.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at times of our choosing." I could tell those words weren't just Optimus thinking of the right thing to say, but rather coming from his own experience. Unfortunately the words didn't get through to Sam and he continued to walk away.

"You're Optimus Prime, you don't need me." As Sam came closer to me I transformed into my alt mode, planning on taking Sam back to the college.

"We need you more than you know." I was sure that Sam didn't hear Optimus talking to himself, but I did and I wished that I could get Sam to see that, but I respected his choice. _"Take Sam back to college, and then return to the base. I'm going to head there now." _I acknowledge him over our bond and pull out of the cemetery.

The drive back to the college was long, boring and awkward. Sam didn't say a thing the entire time and glared at me if I turned on the radio. He gave me a quick, unemotional 'thanks' when I finally arrived at the college before getting out of my alt mode and walking away. I had just shifted into reverse when I received a comm from my father.

_"Bumblebee, stay with Sam, and be prepared for anything." _

* * *

**A/N: This is the point where I'm really gonna start deviating from the movie, I'll still be following it but more as a reference guide than what has to happen. Who knows what I'll change. **

**Dially: **I try and keep chapters coming at a reasonable pace.

**Witch08: **I honestly aren't quite sure what the terror twins did... But they'll probably end up bragging about it later, so this just gives me some more time to brainstorm. My only explanation on why Sam would suddenly get mad was that his room just got blown up. But still Bee did just save his life.

**HardyGal: **I tried my best at that, because I've never really had to say goodbye like that, I had a friend move away but I missed getting to talk to them on their last day, and I've never moved away, at least no where major that would effect me that much. Yeah I don't like that about this movie but in my opinion at least the human interactions are more interesting than Dark of the Moon. Do you really think that I'd do something like that to Bumblebee? Simmons won't know what hit him. If Bee doesn't Elita will. I haven't decided what I'll do about Elita and her sisters yet... And don't chew your fingernails it's bad for you.

**thatonegamergirl117: **I think you'd have to get in line first...

**Autobot Chromia: **Yeah, Sam yelling at Bee is one of the reasons that Sam isn't my favorite human, but he's higher than Simmons. Hope that you liked this chapter.

**SpiderSilkTales: **It's fine, I don't know how many times that I've done that with other stories. But I'm glad that you were wondering where the chapters were. Is my writing style that distinctive? Trust me there's more feels to come. I can just imagine Ratchet facepalming... And thanks for following!

**Until the next time I get a chapter out. See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter, the longest chapter yet too! Before this chapter, I really wanted to thank Autobot Chromia who is now my beta reader for this story. A round of applause for them! now, for the new chapter.**

* * *

I wanted to ask Optimus why, what was going on, and all sorts of other questions, but he wouldn't answer his comm or respond over our bond. It wasn't like he was blocking our bond; I could feel that he was nervous, concerned, worried, even a little bit fearful. Elita wasn't much better and also wasn't answering. No one was answering me.

I could feel myself starting to panic slightly and I forced myself to draw in some air in an attempt to calm myself down. After a minute, my thinking was clear enough to grasp what to do. Backing out of the parking lot I was in, I found the nearest abandoned alley.

Transforming, I stood up and quickly shifted to my human form before running back out and across the open area towards the building I saw Sam enter. With the number of other students hurrying in with books in their hands, I could only assume that it was a lecture hall.

When I checked my internal clock I realized that the class was about to start and I didn't have enough time to find Sam without interrupting the class. I let out a frustrated sigh and decided to wait outside the lecture hall and wait for the class to be over, keeping watch for anything that could possibly be Decepticon.

So that I didn't draw attention to myself, being a high school aged kid at a college, I quickly climbed the closest tree and leaned against the trunk out of sight. I was a little more than surprised when Sam came out of the class not five minutes later.

His book and papers were about as far away from neat as possible as he tried to hold them against his chest while digging his phone out of his pocket. He looked more than a little worried, and I expected my comm. to go off with Sam trying to contact me.

Jumping down out of the tree, I called after Sam, but he ignored me as he hurried away, now talking into his phone. I started after him, planning on catching up and asking what happened, only to lose sight of him when a large group of students hurried to a different class.

When they were gone, I'd lost track of him and I swore in my head as I realized that I didn't know which dorm Sam was in. I tried to call him but only ended up with the busy tone. Sitting down at the base of a tree, I decided to wait ten minutes and call again.

The second time I called he just didn't answer, same thing the third and fourth time I called. I finally decided to just sit there and wait for him to go to his next class, having noticed that this seemed like where all of the classes seemed to be.

It was several hours later, and Sam had neither picked up his phone or gone to another class. I was about ready to hack into the school's website and find out which dorm Sam was in when I saw a familiar face in the crowd of other students.

"Mikaela!" I called out to Sam's girlfriend, and was relieved when she turned around and looked at me. She seemed confused when she saw me, but quickly smiled while I jumped up and ran to meet her. "Sam hasn't been answering my calls, what's going on?" I figured that she must have been the one who Sam had called when he left his last class.

"I'll let Sam explain, I'm not entirely sure what's going on." Mikaela said this while motioning for me to follow. A few minutes later we were standing outside of a door. She look a small breath before opening the door and calling into the room. "Sam?"

I cringed when I saw inside of the room. The fact that Sam was in the middle of a kiss didn't bother me, I'd seen Jazz and Prowl kiss enough times that it didn't bother me. It was the fact it was the blonde girl from last night that pissed me off. Sam let out a gasp when he saw us while the girl just smiled.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Sam stumbled around giving some sort of yes, but Mikaela beat him to it.

"Ex." At that point she just walked away from the room, understandably pissed. I gave Sam a disappointed look and closed the door before catching up with Mikaela. It was at that point that I realized something seemed off about Sam's room, besides the blonde girl. Sam had all sorts of symbols painted on the wall, and I was pretty sure they weren't human.

Right then several loud crashes came from Sam's room. Mikaela immediately turned around and ran back to his room with me right behind her. A guy beat us there and I made a wild guess that he was Sam's roommate.

Who he was didn't really matter because Sam was currently grabbing at his throat where a mechanical rope was around it, which led back to the girl, coming out of her mouth. No wonder I hated her last night. She was a Decepticon posing as a human. All three of us stood there for a moment before Mikaela hurled the metal box she had at the blonde girl's head.

Unfortunately she missed, because the other girl ducked. But at least she let go of Sam, although he was just lying on the floor, screaming like a little girl. Pushing the guy and Mikaela to get them to start running, I pull Sam to his feet while he was still screaming.

The blonde girl looked more than a little pissed, so I dragged Sam out of the room, not waiting around to find out what happened. We had met up with Mikaela and Sam's roommate at the end of the hallway when the door to Sam's room was blown off its hinges.

Thankfully the three teens didn't waste any time getting out of the building after that. When we hit courtyard outside of the dorm, I took the lead, trusting that Sam and Mikaela had enough sense to follow me.

I risked a glance over my shoulder and was both slightly relieved and thankful that I didn't see the blonde girl. While I led them up the stairs and into another building while Sam gave his roommate about the most basic of explanations when he stopped for a moment, staring back at the dorm we had just come from.

"She's an alien robot, you got to move. Just run." Sam dragged his roommate up the stairs and we burst into the building. Once inside, I immediately could tell that it was a library as Sam dragged us behind some shelves to hind. Almost immediately Sam and Mikaela started arguing, over their relationship status no less.

I tuned them out for a minute while I tried to think of what to do. The campus was way too crowed for me to be able to shift into my mech form, which meant we didn't have any way to get off of campus. I had forgotten to put any human weapons in my subspace so I didn't have any way of defending us, unless I brought out my actual weapons in my human form, but that was always dangerous and took massive amounts of energy.

The sound of Sam heaving onto the floor brought me back to what was going on. I flinched slightly at the smell of the acids from Sam's stomach, realizing that he probably hadn't eaten for a while- probably over half a day. Mikaela looked towards Sam's roommate with a look of disgust on her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leonardo Ponce de Leon Spitz, okay? I'm the key to all of this. The aliens, they want me for my site." I shook my head, that was about as far from the truth as possible, but before I could tell him that the same door that we used to enter the library exploded.

Without thinking, other than that we needed to get away from the Decepticon, I jumped over the shelf and down to the floor below. The other three followed, being a little bit more careful by climbing down some shelves. Once they were down, I shoved them towards the rest of the library.

From behind us I heard the Decepticon jump down as well while charging some sort of gun. Immediately I pulled Sam underneath the closest table, and was relieved when I saw Mikaela do the same with Sam's roommate. It was just in time too, because right then the book shelf closest to the table Sam and I were under fell with a crash, pouring books onto the floor.

When another blast went off I dragged myself and Sam forward and out from underneath the tables. I helped pull Mikaela and Sam's roommate out from underneath the other table, and stood in front of them while they cowered against the wall, the Decepticon coming towards us.

I was about to get ready to use my actual weapons to defend us when the wall beside us exploded with a hole punched clean through. Pulling the three teens to their feet, I shoved them through the hole in the wall with Sam encouraging them to move. Once we were outside, we blended into the mass of other students running away from the library.

"It's a bomb!" I yelled this, and was glad to hear several others also yell it, finding it the easiest explanation as to what was going on. Sam followed me as I ran through the courtyard and towards the parking lot.

"You gotta get that box!" Looking around, I spotted the box that Mikaela had tossed at the Decepticon earlier lying in a pile of broken glass. I slid to a stop and grabbed the handle before running back to the car she was currently trying to hotwire, sliding into the backseat behind the driver's seat.

"Drive, drive, drive, she's right there!" I leaned in between the two front seats and placed my hand on the dash board, sending a pulse of energy through the engine, jumpstarting it. Mikaela gave me a confused look, but it didn't last long when the Decepticon jumped on top of the car, smashing it's hand through the windshield.

The mechanical rope that had been around Sam's neck earlier was trying to attack Sam again, and this time I realized that it was the Decepticon's tongue. Sam tried to bat it away with his hands while screaming at Mikaela to drive, and the car lurched backwards nearly causing the Decepticon to fall off the hood of the car.

While the tail end of the car fishtailed, the Decepticon regained its grip and continued to try and attack Sam. It moved to more on top of the car, and Sam leaned part way out of the window, trying to hit the thing, hopefully trying to make it fall off.

It slid around on the hood, nearly falling off and having its head ground up by the tires on the driver's side. When it dug its claws into the hood of the car, glaring at all of us inside, Mikaela floored it. I couldn't see where we were going, but I gripped the door handle just in case.

"Kiss this, bitch." I shuddered slightly when I heard Mikaela say this before we slammed into something. With the Decepticon no longer on the hood, I could see that Mikaela had just crashed us into a light pole with the Decepticon between us and the bumper. Putting the car into reverse, I could see that it was still hanging on to the bumper.

"Drive, drive, drive." Mikaela didn't hesitate to do what Sam asked and run over the Decepticon, leaving it sparking in the middle of the road and probably dead. Everyone but Sam's roommate looked behind us to make sure it wasn't getting back up. He just looked at us like we were crazy, and he was probably right.

"Okay, so what else don't I know? Alright? You guys forgot to mention some minor details! Huh?" I motioned towards Sam, it was his roommate, he got to explain everything to him. Mikaela didn't answer because she was too busy swerving in and out of traffic.

"That thing you saw back there, that was a little baby o-" Sam broke off into screaming and was joined by his roommate when a helicopter nearly crashed into us, and I got a really bad feeling about this. Mikaela slammed on the brakes, sending the back half in a circle around the front half, nearly completing a circle.

No sooner had we come to a stop when a grappler burst through the roof of the car in the backseat before opening and starting to lift us off the ground. I couldn't concentrate because of all the screaming Sam's roommate was doing along with the blaring of another car's horn before clipping the front of the car, sending us spinning as we were jerked into the air.

Sam fell against his car door and it swung wide open, leaving Sam hanging onto the inside door handle. Mikaela tried to reach him without falling out of the car herself, screaming his name. Not thinking of my own health, but only of Sam's, I hopped into the passenger seat and gripped the door frame as I leaned out and grabbed Sam's arm at the elbow.

Immediately, he twisted his arm so that he could grip my arm as I pulled him back into the car. It was a little squished in the front seat, but I didn't let go of him until he had firmly closed the door. After that, I climbed back into the backseat, dreading whatever was coming.

I could feel the dark electromagnetic field coming off of the Decepticon above us, and knew that nothing good could come from this. Everyone else in the car screamed as the car tilted forward, but I tried to stay calm and contact the other Autobots only to find that the Decepticon must have been blocking the signal.

When we were over what appeared to be an abandoned factory, I heard the snap of the grappler closing and pulling out of the roof of the car. Time seemed to slow down as this happened, and we seemed to hang in the air for what felt like forever but was really wasn't even a second.

Once we started to fall, the roof of the building approached faster than I could have imagined. We crashed through the roof and took a nose dive right at the floor, probably at least fifty feet away. When we hit the ground, somehow all of us were still alive.

I had barely had time to pull my head away from the head rest of the driver's seat when the sound of screeching metal surrounded me and a giant saw cut right down the middle of the car, barely missing all of the passengers inside

As the two halves fell away from each other, I quickly crawled out of the wreckage and looked up to see Starscream grinning, his saw hand still spinning as it powered down. The others climbed out, and Sam threw his hands up in the air when he saw Starscream.

The used to be second-in-command of the Decepticons, now their leader, bent down after returning his hand to normal, and spat at Sam. He chuckled darkly, and sent a shiver down my spine. What could he possibly want?

"Starscream, stop tormenting the humans." I was frozen to my spot when I heard his voice, commanding the Decepticon in front of us. I heard Sam and Mikaela let out gasps, but I ignored them. Closing my eyes and balling my hands into fists, I felt a few tears streak down my face as my whole body trembled, my spark racing. "Face me, or would you dare show disrespect for me?"

But I didn't do anything. I just stood there and tried to stop myself from trembling. From in front of me I heard Starscream let out a growl, obviously not happy that I wasn't obeying a direct order. After a few seconds, I felt a clawed hand grasp me around my waist and force me to turn around, my eyes flying open at the motion.

My body started to tremble even more as I tried to deny what was right in front of my eyes. He couldn't be here, Sam had killed him two years ago. Yet the Decepticon warlord was standing right there. Megatron, the mech that had haunted too many of my nightmares, who I swore went to the Pit, was standing there, somehow alive again. My reaction just drew a chuckle from him.

"I see you're so fond of your human friends that you prefer to be like them." Megatron growled this as he drew me closer towards his faceplates. From behind me I could vaguely hear Sam and Mikaela yelling at the Warlord to stop. But I knew they couldn't do anything and that Megatron was going to kill me, slowly and painfully, and Optimus wasn't here to stop him.

"Lord Megatron, not to interrupt, but let's get the information we need and then you can kill him how you want." Megatron growled at Starscream's suggestion, and his grip around my waist tightened as he stood up. Walking over to the second floor, I was less than ceremoniously dumped onto the second floor, Mikaela and Sam's roommate landing beside me.

"Very well Starscream, bring me him." At that point I saw Sam being shifted from Starscream's grasp to Megatron's. I ran to the edge of the second story balcony, and was about to shift to my mech mode when Megatron used his free hand to slam me down on to my back."You won't do anything, unless you want the boy to die, in the same way that almost killed you."

To make his point crystal clear, he grabbed my throat with two of his claws and dug in a little bit. I gave my best attempt at a scream, which wasn't much, his claws once again damaging my vocalizer. He let go, and I collapsed to the floor, breathing deeply and flinching at every breath as I felt energon run down from my neck.

I heard Sam and Mikaela, and even Sam's roommate yelling, and pleading for the Warlord to stop. After Megatron let go, I heard footsteps and I felt Mikaela pull me into an embrace in an attempt to calm me down.

She ran her hand up and down my spine and just held me tight, allowing me to cry on her shoulder, not caring about any of the energon that was welding up at my neck. I tried to focus on her, but found I couldn't block out the sounds of Sam screaming.

I tried to contact either of my parents through our bond, sending how scared I was and my pain across the bond, trying to get some sort of response. They responded any time I accidently tripped walking up the stairs during school, but now they weren't responding when I really needed them.

It was then that the ceiling crumbled and I lifted my head to see my father crashing through the roof, immediately going towards Megatron. A wall close to us practically exploded when Jazz jumped through it, aiming towards Starscream when he fired.

Mikaela dragged me to my feet and started running away, trying to not be underneath any pedes. I wanted to help my father, but Ratchet had warned us about shifting between our human and mech modes while injured.

We had just made it out of the building when I tripped, the whole building shaking from the fight going on inside. Mikaela and Sam's roommate had nearly reached where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were waiting outside when they realized that I wasn't with them.

Before I could pick myself up, I was grabbed around my waist again, and fear shot through me as the ground disappeared from view, the sound of transformation filling my ears. When everything finally stopped spinning, I realized that I was sitting in the passenger seat of Jazz's alt mode.

Looking out the window, I could see that the terror twins had already pulled away from the building, but I didn't see Sam anywhere. As Jazz started to move away from the building, I almost ordered him to stop and wait for Sam, when Jazz's radio burst to life with a comm link.

_:I've got Sam.:_ When it was Optimus's voice I silently thanked Primus, that both Sam and my father were okay. That was when I saw my father's alt mode racing after Megatron's alt mode, going in the completely opposite direction we were going in.

"Jazz, follow my father." I yelled, even through the pain from my neck, desperate not to lose track of my father. Jazz slammed on his breaks, and turned around as fast as he could, before gunning it after where Prime and the Warlord had disappeared.

In Jazz's rearview mirror I could see both sets of twins as well as Ironhide and Ratchet following us, but I didn't really care about that. I only cared about my father at the moment. When we didn't catch up to them immediately, I was slightly surprised, but I guess I'd never realized how fast my father could drive.

I had my breath knocked out of me, and I realized that my father must have just been tackled, forcing him out of his alt mode. After feeling him rolling a couple of times, I felt a weight slam into my stomach, but after that there was a lull in the pain, and I hoped that my father was winning for the time being.

Pain crashed over my back through our bond, and I doubled over as the side of my head exploded in pain, followed by a missile to my side and another lighter hit to my head. I felt Jazz tense when I gripped the passenger door handle as I felt every blow that my father took.

I immediately brought my other hand up to my chest, feeling that he had just taken a shot there. There was a lull in the battle, and I felt Optimus fighting harder, dealing more blows than taking them. At that point, I no longer needed my bond to know what was happening because Jazz had just rounded the corner, leading to the battlefield.

My father literally ripped a Decepticon's face in half, killing him, and I tried to open the door to get out and help him fight. All I could do was stare out the window as my father dragged the Decepticon's lifeless shell to the ground, and I could see Megatron was coming up from behind him.

"Optimus!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs, pounding on the window, knowing what was about to happen. Knowing that it was going to happen didn't make it hurt any less when Megatron's blade rammed through his back, easily going through the front armor as well.

I tried to grab at the non-existent blade like my father was, but couldn't. I felt Megatron's cannon in the wound alongside the blade right before he fired, taking my father's spark chamber with it. I sat clutching my chest, where it felt like I should have a hole in my chest, while my father fell to the ground. I knew the worst was still coming.

_"I'm sorry, Bumblebee."_ My father's last words over our bond were immediately followed by a pain in my spark that dwarfed all of the pain from Optimus's injuries. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed and let my tears roll freely down my cheek before letting the physical and emotional pain drag me into stasis.

* * *

**A/N: You know, running and hiding seems like a good idea right now...**

**Witch08: **Well, I'd say something bad happened alright... Either way, I can't really tell you what goes on in Sam's mind, he's not stable up there. Sam may want to shape up a bit though, because Elita is overly protective.

**Dially: **Hope that you liked this chapter.

**Comksreen-S: **I don't know how to help you with logging in problems, sorry! But I'm touched that you think so highly of my writing. I would probably stay with the Autobots, but I'm just crazy like that. I get lots of homework piled on me too, everyday. I just stay up late afterwards to get my writing done, it's not like I can sleep either way. And I promise you that I'll continue my story, but you shouldn't give up on yours so quickly. You should try setting aside some time in your day and designate it as your writing time. It doesn't have to be a huge chunk of time, just ten to thirty minutes. Take that time to write whatever you feel like, it can be complete nonsense, just keep writing for that amount of time. I honestly can't tell you which is better, in high school, you do get more work piled on but you also get a lot more choices, and opportunities to explore what you love to do. I'm probably more like Jazz, more carefree and imaginative, but I still know when it's time to be serious. I got all three of your reviews, and I still promise that I'll continue my story.

**HardyGal: **You're allowed to be nervous, just don't chew on your nails. :) when I'm nervous, I usually write, no clue f that helps you or not, but you never know. Yeah that was fun to write. Bee knows that Sam shouldn't be cheating on Mikaela. I don't think you realize how happy and accomplished I felt when I read that you like this version better than the original. I also don't think you realize how much that inflated my ego. :P

**Yeah, I'm gonna go hide in my room till I get the next chapter done. See ya when I get it done!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm back. I hope that most of you don't want to kill me. And if you do want to kill me, remember that if I'm dead, then I can't continue to write. I got this out as soon as I could, which is pretty fast because I ended up having snow days the past two days, and I have another one tomorrow. Now on with the chapter. **

* * *

Elita-one had long since pulled over to the side of the road, staying still as waves of pain came across her bond with the leader of the Autobots. She knew it was a risk when they had Ratchet create the bond between the two of them, as well as their bond with their adopted son Bumblebee.

She honestly could have driven through the pain from Optimus, but not the pain coming from Bumblebee. Her son was closer, meaning his bond with Optimus was stronger, feeling more of his pain. Bumblebee's unbridled fear for his father's life was what cut through Elita's spark more than anything else.

It hurt her not to be able to respond when he had called out through their bond, asking, begging for help from either her or Optimus when Megatron had captured him. She had wanted to answer, to tell him that his father was on the way, but she couldn't without possibly alerting Megatron to Optimus's arrival.

How quickly Bumblebee had switched his fear from his own life to Optimus's life had surprised Elita. It had been nearly instantaneous when Optimus had arrived, Bumblebee's unfaltering trust in Prime.

Elita was drawn from her thoughts when a pain ripped through her, like a sword through her back. She barely had time to gasp when a second pain ripped through her chest and she thought that her bondmate, Optimus Prime, last of the Primes, was dead. That was when she heard him one last time over their bond.

_"I'm sorry, Bumblebee."_ Elita let out a scream when she felt the bond sever, and she was tempted to allow her pain drag her into stasis. She pulled herself back from the brink when she remembered Bumblebee, whom she had forgotten in her moment of pain.

Immediately she felt for her son across their bond, only to be met with a black emptiness. Her spark shuddered when she tried to reach Bumblebee again, welding the same results. For the first time in two Earth years, her spark felt empty, having no response back from either of her bonds.

Panic started to build in her spark as she recalled that an unexpected, violent death of a bonded could cause the other to die as well. Would Primus really be so cruel as to take both her sparkmate and her son from her on the same day? Elita was determined to not let it happen, and all she really knew was that she needed to get to Bumblebee right now.

* * *

Jazz felt helpless as he watched Bumblebee. He knew the young scout wanted him to let him out so he could go help his father, but Bumblebee was in no condition to fight. The injury on his neck would stop him from being able to shift forms, and he'd be as good as squished out there.

He saw Megatron's killing blow coming at the same time as Bumblebee, and the scout's cry to his father tore through Jazz's spark. When Prime fell, Jazz was ready to comfort Bumblebee, who was stronger than he looked, fighting back the pain. He hadn't expected him to let out a scream, using what little voice he had left, before collapsing into stasis.

Jazz panicked when this happened, he'd seen too many of his friends die during the war due to broken bonds. Even he'd nearly been dragged into oblivion when Prowl had faked his own death when his mission had been compromised. Pushing his thoughts of his bondmate out of his mind, he focused back on Bumblebee and he needed to help the young scout.

"Sam!" Jazz called to the teen, who just stood there, staring in disbelief at Prime's body. He looked up, dazed, when he heard his name. "Sam, I need you to drive, so I can take care of Bumblebee!" At the mention of his guardian, he snapped out of his daze and ran towards Jazz's alt. mode, climbing into the driver's seat. "Follow the twins."

Jazz ordered this as he gave a vague point towards where the terror twins had gone. Switching to his holoform, he focused his attention back on Bumblebee. As Sam took over steering, Jazz leaned the passenger seat back before carefully easing Bumblebee's still form into the backseat.

Jazz didn't care that Sam did a double take when he only activated the top half of his holoform. The console between the front seats was in his way and he couldn't move it out of his way. Once he had Bumblebee safely in the backseat, Jazz activated the rest of his holoform, kneeling down next to him.

_:Elita,:_ Jazz contacted the new leader of the Autobots. Knowing that she was probably worried beyond belief for her son, he decided it was probably best to be blunt. _:Bumblebee fell into stasis.:_ Elita was silent for a moment and Jazz thought she might have fallen into stasis as well.

_:Jazz, meet me at these coördinates, take both sets of twins with you.:_ Jazz was about to confirm the orders when Elita spoke again, not as a commanding officer, but as a longtime friend and worried mother. _:And do everything you can to help Bumblebee.:_

_:I promise.:_ Jazz hoped that he could keep his promise. He was no medic, and neither were any of the twins. If it was a paint job, Sunstreaker could have fixed it, but it wasn't. He really needed to be in Ratchet, or even Jolt's care, but he couldn't because of the government.

It enraged Jazz to know that the others were more than likely being forced back to their base right now. The government believed they knew what was best for them, always trying to control them; especially Galloway, who saw them as nothing more than machines. The government liked to keep tabs on them, and most certainly wouldn't be happy that over half off the Autobots weren't reporting back to base.

Jazz knew there would be no chance that they would let Jolt leave, let alone Ratchet. The government didn't pay much attention to them, but they knew of their command and ranking system. They could care less about where Skids and Mudflap were, and Galloway never paid attention to Bumblebee, calling him an under-aged warrior.

The terror twins usually covered for Bee if they needed scouts and Bee wasn't at base, so it wasn't uncommon for them to seemingly disappear. The government wouldn't be happy that he and Elita wouldn't be there. Without her, Prowl was in charge, and he trusted Prowl to keep things from blowing up in the humans faces.

Jazz checked the coördinates Elita had sent him, finding them about twenty miles from his current position, and sent them to both sets of twins. He trusted Sam to follow them. Focusing on Bumblebee, Jazz noticed that he was shaking slightly.

This worried him, but it was a good sign as well. It meant Bumblebee was fighting to get out of stasis. Jazz gently lifted Bumblebee up into a sitting position, and sat down. When Bumblebee was leaning against his holoform, he wrapped an arm around him to try to stop him from shivering.

Jazz turned up the bass on his stereo, allowing his sparkbeat pulse through his entire alt mode, hoping that Bumblebee could hear it and find comfort from it. Sam looked over his shoulder at Jazz, obviously about to ask a question, but stopped when he looked at Bumblebee.

Sam turned back to face the road, and they were silent for the next five minutes until they reached where the others were. The other Autobots were standing around, obviously waiting for them to arrive. Mikaela looked extremely worried while a boy Jazz didn't recognize looked confused as he pulled up to them.

When he let Sam out, they immediately ran to him, Mikaela pulling him into an embrace. They bombarded him with questions, but fell quiet when Jazz stepped out of his alt mode, Bumblebee in his arms.

Sideswipe gently took Bumblebee's limp form from Jazz's holoform, allowing the holoform to fizzle out and for him to initiate his transformation sequence. When Jazz stood tall, he immediately shifted to his human form and took Bumblebee's form back, sitting down in one of the chairs that dotted the area. Sam took half of a worried step towards them.

"How is he doing?" Before Jazz could answer, Bee moved in his arms, weakly opening his eyes, looking up at Jazz with unfocused, but pain filled eyes. Jazz immediately wrapped his arms around him, just being there for the trembling scout.

* * *

I found myself on a seemingly endless plain, surrounded by an off white, creamy, ever-moving fog. Spinning around on my pedes, I looked around wildly, my spark beating frantically as I tried to find someone or something so I could find out where I was.

"Now is not your time, little one." A shudder passed through me as I heard a voice whisper this and I turned around again, looking for the source of the voice. I almost wished that I hadn't, everything around me melting into an all too familiar background.

The half-collapsed buildings that cast eerie shadows every which way outlined the ruins of Tyger Pax- the background to one of my worst memories. The mech who was the cause was standing only feet away. Suddenly turning around, he lunged towards me.

Knowing what was going to happen, I tried to back up and run away from the mech, but I seemed rooted to the ground. Megatron scooped me up off the ground, wrapping his claws around my neck. Feebly, I tried to pry his fingers away from my neck, but just like originally, it wasn't going to happen.

"You talk too much, Bug." Megatron growled, and I could feel the tips of his claws digging into the thin metal sheets that were protecting the vital wires and energon lines. Panic welded up in my spark as I offlined my optics, fearing what I knew was coming.

"Just get it over with." I spat out at the Warlord, wanting nothing more than to escape the nightmare I was in. The Warlord chuckled as he leaned closer, a sneer on his face.

"No matter how much I would love to kill you, and do so that it was the most excruciatingly painful thing, I'm not the cold-blooded murder you seem to think I am. I don't murder sparklings. And then I only kill when I want to. You're going to be my example. I'll let you live, but I'd love to see you try to tell the others your story."

Before he had even finished talking I had braced myself for what was coming. Even though I knew it was coming it wasn't any less painful. When he finished talking he plunged his claws into my throat. Once again I attempted to scream, but all that came out was a garbled, static-sounding noise.

Attempting to make noise simply brought on yet another wave of pain. Megatron ball his fist and any hope of Ratchet ever being able to fix it was shattered- just like my vocal processor. With a jerk, the Warlord removed his fist, leaving a hole in my neck.

As I dropped to the ground, he grabbed onto my left arm, and it came off in his hand. Lying crumpled on the ground, all of my previous injuries were forgotten as wave after wave of pain came from my neck. I barely registered that Megatron dropped my severed arm by my head before transforming and flying off.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up upon myself and wait for Optimus and the other Autobots to come rescue me. It was then that I remembered what happened, what Megatron did. My father was never going to be able to rescue me from Megatron ever again, because he had been brutally murdered.

I wasn't even allowed to have the sanctuary of being rescued by the Autobots, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to see my father if I knew it was just a memory. Then everything shifted, but thankfully the pain in my throat faded. It took a second, but everything had come back into focus.

My breath came in uneven gasps, my whole body being racked by pain, radiating from my back. Nothing actually felt broken, other than possibly a rib. I focused on looking around and figuring out what memory I was reliving.

After a second, I recognized it as the battle that took place outside of the base two years ago. I started to pull myself to my feet, hoping to avoid encountering Megatron again, only to fall back against the building as the ground trembled. Looking towards the source of the tremors, I saw Optimus and Megatron locked in battle.

Optimus managed to grab ahold of Megatron's shoulders, flinging him onto the ground and landing dangerously close to me. Prime obviously hadn't seen me. Megatron looked right at me, a smirk on his face as he picked himself up, nearly stepping on me. Again I tried to stand and move away from the warlord, only to have pain burst in my side, leaving me to sink back to the ground and watch the battle play out, unable to do anything about it.

Prime took a step forward, his right arm a sword. Megatron took a step backwards, narrowly missing my left leg while completely crushing the other. All of my other pains were immediately forgotten as a scream tore itself from my throat. I was surprised to hear my own voice, the natural mechanical buzz to it mixing eerily with the silence that immediately fell upon the battlefield as soon as I started to scream.

"So you got your voice back." Megatron looked down at me, an uninterested tone in his voice. I looked back at him, glaring with pure hatred. Once again, he just chuckled.

"Bumblebee!" I heard several voices call my name, Optimus's voice the loudest. It sent a pain of longing for my father's presence in real life. The sound of a transformation filled the air and my eyesight focused long enough to see that Optimus had turned his sword back into his servo as he charged towards Megatron, tackling him to the ground, easing the pain coming from my leg ever so slightly.

Even though the pain lessened, I immediately felt energon flowing from practically every part of my leg. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the pain coming off my leg in a solid wall. Almost immediately, my mind wandered to Megatron killing my father.

"Come on, Bumblebee, stay with me. Focus on my voice." Weakly my eyes fluttered open, and I saw a human Ratchet kneeling beside me, Elita standing behind him. For a moment I thought that I had finally made it out of my nightmare and was safely in Ratchet's care, but that was when everything shifted again.

The pain in my leg subsided, only to be replaced as pain crashed over my back through my bond with my father. I froze up and doubled over as the side of my head exploded in pain, followed by a missile to my side and another, lighter hit to the head. I felt Jazz tense when I gripped the passenger door handle as I felt every blow that my father took.

I immediately brought my other hand up to my chest, feeling that he had just taken a shot there. There was a lull in the battle, and I felt Optimus fighting harder, dealing more blows than he was taking. It was then that I no longer needed my bond to know what was happening because Jazz had just rounded the corner leading to the battlefield.

I banged against glass, tears already streaking down my face as I saw my father rip a Decepticon's face in half, killing him. Even though I knew it was useless, I tried the door. I wanted more than ever to help my father fight, to blast the smirk Megatron had on his face into oblivion.

All I could do was stare out the window as my father dragged the Decepticon's lifeless shell to the ground, and I could see Megatron getting ready to deal the killing blow to my father. The gleeful smile on his face making me want to puke.

"Optimus!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pounding on the window, knowing what was about to happen. Even more tears streaked down my face, knowing that I was about to relive seeing my father die all over again.

When arms wrapped around my waist and pulled backwards, back to the creamy, ever shifting plain, I was surprised. Strong arms wrapped around me protectively, and I felt no shame, turning around and crying into their chest, knowing in my spark they weren't there to harm me.

They ran their hand gently up and down my back, just like my father did anytime I woke up from a nightmare. After a few seconds I realize that it was a metal chest that I was crying into, and I felt my doorwings twitch slightly when the hand accidentally brushed against them.

"It's okay, everything will be okay in the end, my son." I let out a silent gasp and quickly pulled my helm away from the chest, and looked up. My whole body froze as I looked into the optics of my father. After a second, I threw my arms around his neck and just held my forehead to his.

Even though he was kneeling down, I had to stand on the tips of my pedes to reach him, but it didn't matter to either of us. After a minute, my father pulled me away from him and looked me in the optics, a sad smile on his face as he gently wiped my tears away. That was when I finally found my voice.

"How?"

"Primus is allowing it, but only for a few more minutes. I promise everything will be okay in the end. It'll be rough, but I promise everything will be okay in the end." My father pulled me back into an embrace, and I knew that I would have to say good-bye soon.

"Optimus…" I shuddered when a shadow fell over us, accompanying the soft and gentle voice. My father released me, and stood up, only coming up to slightly above the other mechs' waist. He gently set his hand down on my father's shoulders and gave me a sad smile with his old face. "Be brave, Bumblebee."

That was when everything started to blur together, forcing me to offline my optics as it blended into a blinding, white light. When I opened my eyes again, I was looking up into the worried eyes of Jazz. He pulled me into an embrace, and I could clearly hear his spark beating in his chest. Jazz didn't say anything, leaving me to let my thoughts wander.

It took me a few seconds to remember the last parts of my dream, and I smiled inwardly as I thought of my father's hug. The other mech's words repeated themselves in my head, but it was a minute until I realized that it was the same voice at the beginning as the end of my dream.

_"Now is not your time, little one."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. The ending part of the dream came from what I wrote in writer's club a few weeks ago when we pulled the promt. 'talking to dead people.' That was an interesting writer's club. Speaking of the ending part, anybody have any guesses on who the other mech was?**

**Dially: **It's amazing how fast you can write a chapter when you have a day or two off of school.

**Witch08: **Yes, I had to follow THAT part of the movie. I wouldn't have much else to do if I didn't follow it. But how about you hurt Megatron instead of me, that way I can continue to write. As for the rest, you'll just have to wait and see.

**HardyGal: **Even as a teenage girl myself I don't understand the minds of other teenage girls. I haven't quite thought that far ahead, but I'm probably going to have it be Carly instead of Mikaela. Even thought I like Mikaela better. Although I question why anyone would want to wear high heels in general. But things can only get better from here. I hadn't seen it until you told me, but it definitely looks really cool.

**Comksreen-S: **Focusing on your studies is good. Don't worry, Jazz and Prowl aren't in the firing range. As for Sam, he was dumped out right before Sam the fight started. Optimus would never endanger Sam's life. I have no clue if anybody, besides Optimus, is going to die. Just write whenever your get the chance. And trust me, I'm extremely tempted to kill Sam, but I can't, not yet.

**Until the next time I get a chapter done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not dead! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I was hit by a small bout of writer's block... But I think I chased it away. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Optimus let out a small sigh as he watched his son fade away as he woke up, leaving him standing there, staring at the spot where his son had been standing. The hand on his shoulder gave a quick squeeze, drawing his attention to the mech standing behind him.

"Orion, I know you're worried, but Bumblebee is a strong young mech. And I can promise that no harm will come to him for the time being." As he spoke, the scene around them changed and Optimus could see Bumblebee waking up in Jazz's arms. "He's in good care, but we have more pressing matters."

Before Optimus could ask what he meant, everything changed again. When things focused, a shiver when down his spine, the darkened area reminded him of a Decepticon prison. A few seconds later, Megatron flew in through the opening in the room.

While Megatron moved in deeper, Starscream appeared behind him, grumbling under his breath as he held his separated arm by his side. With the two mechs standing in the entrance, visibility dropped severely, but a quiet clicking sounding noise coming from deeper within the room told Optimus they weren't alone.

"My Master," Megatron bowed as he spoke towards darkness. "I bring you good news, the last of the Primes is dead." From the darkness came the sounds of movement and the clicking noise grew louder. When Megatron lifted his head, anyone could see the glee on his face from killing his oldest enemy.

His smirk disappeared in a flash when the approaching mech revealed himself, throwing the Decepticon Warlord to the ground. To Optimus's surprise, having fought the mech more times than he'd like to recall, Megatron didn't fight back, and instead seemed to cower slightly.

"The last Prime is not dead." The mech snarled at Megatron, lifting him up enough to force him to lock optics. "While you might encourage treachery, I do not. Now tell me why you claim that Prime is dead when he is not."

The mech pressed his pede down on Megatron's chest, and Megatron cringed under the force, the sound of his chassis buckling and crumpling under the added weight. When he didn't answer immediately the pede was lifted for a second before being slammed down again.

"The Fallen, my master, I swear that I extinguished Optimus's spark. I did so with my own sword and cannon." It was clear to Optimus that Megatron was begging for his life right now.

The Fallen, however, wasn't impressed with his answer. "Then why do I still sense Prime?"

Starscream took a small step forward and bowed slightly before speaking, in his usual aftkissing way."Meaning no disrespect my lord, but is it possible this is a different Prime you're sensing?" The Fallen let out a growl towards the Seeker, but didn't do anything. After a momen,t a Unicron-like smirk came across his face as he stepped away from Megatron, letting him up off the ground.

"For once in your life, Starscream, you were right. Now tell me, what do you two know of this mech?" As he said this The Fallen activated a hologram in the palm of his hand, and to Optimus's horror, it was showed Bumblebee. Starscream let out a chuckle as he pointed towards the hologram.

"That's the pathetic Autobot scout. He's nothing but sparkling the Autobots took in after they found him in a wreckage. He's no threat. Like all the other Autobots he'll be mourning the loss of Prime. After all, Prime seemed to favor him."

"So he's not related to Prime? Then why is he the one that's giving off the signal of a Prime?" The Fallen growled at the two Decepticons while Optimus turned around and faced the mech that was allowing him to see this, searching for an answer.

"What does he mean by that?" Instead of getting an answer, Optimus was turned back around to face the Decepticons. Starscream had meekly said something that Optimus didn't catch, but the others obviously weren't happy with him.

"Either way, Decepticons, prepare to attack!" The Fallen called this out, and Optimus could only shudder in fear for his son and bondmate as everything melted back to the ever changing creamy background where he had last seen his son. Immediately Optimus turned and faced the other mech behind him.

"Primus, please tell me what he meant by my son giving off the signal of a Prime." Optimus looked up at the other mech, pleading to know, thinking of nothing other than his son's wellbeing. Primus met the young Prime's worried optics and wished he could tell him what was going to happen.

"All I can say is that it was no mistake that it was you who found and adopted Bumblebee."

* * *

Since I woke up, I hadn't moved, not that anyone really cared. Jazz certainly didn't care that I was leaning against him, trying to focus on his sparkbeat so I didn't have to listen to my own. I was on the brink of falling back asleep when I heard Sam and his roommate, Leo, yelling.

For the most part it was just Leo, and he didn't seem happy about something. I felt Jazz tense slightly, and I thought about asking what was wrong when I heard Skids and Mudflap joined in Sam and Leo's argument.

A few seconds later their argument was drowned out by the sound of a powerful motor, and I weakly opened my eyes to see Sideswipe pulling into the area, transforming as soon as he was out of the view of the road.

Thankfully, they all quieted when he cast them a glare before starting to approach Jazz and me. As he came closer, he shrunk to his human form. Sideswipe knelt down next to Jazz and me, leaving me to watch curiously as he rummaged around in his subspace.

"Bumblebee, please let me take care of your neck. I know I'm not Ratchet or Jolt, but I've taken care of my brother and myself enough times after pranks gone wrong. I don't have much experience cleaning a human wound, but I've done it a couple of times."

I nodded, knowing that I probably wouldn't get to see either of the medics anytime soon and that I couldn't just let my neck get infected. Sideswipe smiled at me before pulling a cloth out of a package and pouring some bottled water on it.

When he brought the cloth to my neck, I flinched as he disturbed the wound, sending flares of pain across my neck. Following the pain was the smile on Megatron's face as he inflicted the wound. The red twin stopped immediately, and pulled the cloth away, concern written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee." I motioned for him to continue, but he looked at me uncertainly. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." Nodding my head, he started to clean the wound again, and this time I braced myself so I wouldn't flinch.

The whole time Sideswipe cleaned the wound, Jazz gently rubbed my back. I could definitely tell that it wasn't Ratchet who was cleaning my wound, and I had to keep reminding myself that it was Sideswipe and not somebody I didn't know.

When he was done, he immediately started to apply the bandages he had, taking them fresh out of the packaging like he had done with the cloth he used. I sat still while he applied the bandages, and, when he was done, Sideswipe stood up and gave me a sad smile.

"Sunstreaker brought some food back; is there any way that you'd eat some?" Jazz asked as the red twin walked away, settling down next to his brother where everyone else was gathered. I shook my head, grimacing at the thought of even eating.

Jazz let out a small sigh, but didn't pressure me into eating anything- not even when Mikaela brought a sandwich over for both of us. We sat there for an hour or so, the others chatting quietly as the sun started to set.

None of them came over and asked if I needed anything, but I was okay with that. I didn't appreciate that they kept looking over their shoulders, casting worried glances at me. It was clear that everyone was worried and not just about me, but being kept in the dark about it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey, why don't we play some music to lighten up the mood?" Skids looked around the group and then towards me for permission. I shrugged not really caring, a small wave of fresh pain coming from my spark, distracting me.

Leaning my head against Jazz again, I tried to focus on Jazz's sparkbeat, gently rubbing my hand over my own spark to try and ease the pain a little. I felt the electromagnetic field from Jazz's spark flare with worry when I did this, but Jazz didn't say or do anything.

_"/Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!/"_ I flinched from both of the volume of the music and the lyrics of the song. "Man, my bad, sorry, Bee." Skids apologized and shut the song off. "Let's try something else." There was a second of silence before Skids's radio clicked on again.

_"/Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could./"_ I closed my eyes and tried to block out the music as tears came to my eyes. My thoughts drifted towards my father, but were drowned out by the sound of a motor.

"I'd suggest you turn that off before I rip your stereos out of you." I opened my eyes when I heared Elita's voice, and moved to stand up. My mother had transformed as soon as she entered the area, shifting to her human form to pull me into a hug.

Jazz had helped me to my feet just in time to acccept her hug without missing a beat. As soon as I was in her grip Jazz moved away while Elita just held me against her. I didn't mind, I could feel how worried she had been over our bond, and that she never wanted to let me go again.

"Bumblebee…" Elita started to say something, but she stopped when I leaned against her, listening to her sparkbeat. In response she hugged me a little tighter, gently rubbing my back. "Everything's going to be okay."

I just nodded, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes. Elita helped me sit down before turning back to the others. Everyone was focused on her as she pulled two backpacks out of her subspace, both of which were so full you couldn't even shove a pen in without removing something else.

"I'm sorry that I took so long, but we need supplies. It would have taken longer if I had to actually get them. Luckily Epps was still at the base, and he packed these for us when I asked him to." She immediately reached into the front pocket and pulled something out, tossing it towards Sideswipe who caught it easily. "Start a fire, we'll camp here tonight and decide where to go in the morning."

While Sideswipe started to make a fire, I saw Sam cast a sad glance towards me before walking over to Mikaela and giving her a hug. I knew that he blamed himself for Optimus's death, and that I should tell him there was nothing he could have done, but the words died on my lips. Elita handed me my water bottle, and the look she gave me told me she expected me to drink at least a little bit of the energon.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Sam took a small step towards me while I looked away, trying to form the right way to tell him I didn't blame him for what happened. "I messed up. I'm sorry." Casting Sam a sidelong glance, I could clearly see that he was mentally beating him up about my father's death.

_"~No fella ~ you are ~ the person I care about most. ~ In my life ~ if there's anything you need, I won't be far away.~"_ It felt weird to use radio clips and my stereo while a human, but it was easier than attempting to speak.

Sam sat down in an empty chair next to Mikaela and seemed to be thinking about what I had said. I meant it, Sam was my best friend,like a brother- technically my charge- and was being perused by Megatron. I was prepared to do anything to protect Sam.

"He's dead because of me. He came to protect me and he's dead." I wanted to tell him that my father had come to protect both of us, but he needed to stop blaming himself for my father's death.

_"~ There's some things you just can't change. ~What he sacrificed would not have been in vain, hallelujah!~"_

"I'm gonna make it right, I'm gonna turn myself in. Besides, you need to be taken care of by Ratchet." I shook my head as I stood up on shaky legs and took a step towards Sam.

_"~We- We've got to stick together.~"_ I stumbled slightly and Sam immediately grabbed me to keep me from falling all the way to the ground. Elita was by my side instantly helping Sam while looking at him sadly. She looked like she was about to speak but Jazz beat her to it.

"While you mean good, it wouldn't do a damn thing. Both you and Bee are wanted by your government, and Prowl told me earlier that they're desperate enough to give both of you over to the Decepticons if you turn yourselves in. Bee wouldn't even get a chance to see Jolt or Ratchet."

"_~Everything we've worked for would be wiped out, in one day!~_" Sam looked towards me and nodded slightly before suddenly realizing something and looking up at the others.

"So you guys know the symbols that are in my head?" All of us gathered around him nodded, other than Elita who looked a little confused. After a second, Sam made sure that Elita was fully supporting my weight before letting go of me and showing off the symbol that he had drawn on his arm out of boredom. I heard Elita let out a small gasp when she saw it.

"Sam, that's extremely old Cybertronian . I can't pinpoint what dialect it is exactly, but it wasn't any of the ones I learned. Optimus probably could have told you what it was…" Elita trailed off, and I felt a stab of grief wash over me from our bond.

"Can any of the rest of you read it?" Sam looked around the group, wanting an answer to his question. Jazz answered with a shake of his head, before speaking.

"Ratchet might be old enough to recognize it, but I don't, and I was taught with Sunny and Sides, so they don't know. Although I'm not sure if the Chevy twins can even read anything in modern Cybertronian." Jazz cast a spiteful glance towards the younger set of twins who just shrugged.

"Ya don't need to know how to read to shoot a gun." I rolled my eyes at them. What were they going to do when the war was over? They couldn't be soldiers forever, although it made you wonder how they'd survived that long ,seemingly sharing half a brain between the two of them.

Sam stared at them, dumbfounded, while Elita shook her head and I let out a sigh. The terror twins faceplamed in unison at the other set of twins' display of pure stupidity. At that point, Leo stood up and walked over to the main group, from where he had been sitting near the edge of the area.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help." All of us stared at Leo for a second, before Mikaela motioned for him to continue. "RoboWarrior. He's supposed to know everything about anything alien. One time I may have revenge hacked his site, and- maybe- I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever."

"It's better than nothing. We need to get moving and can't stay in one place for too long. We'll sleep here tonight and leave as soon as the sun is up." Elita informed the rest of the group of her plan and everyone nodded before starting to get ready to sleep.

A few minutes later, I was starting to fall asleep while curled up on top of the hood of Jazz's alt mode, Elita beside me. When he had changed back into a mech and transformed was anyone's guess, but it didn't really matter.

Jazz certainly didn't care, and I was lulled to sleep by the sound of my mother's sparkbeat over our bond and Jazz's pulsing underneath the gentle warmth of his hood. Once the others- mostly Skids and Mudflap- had quieted down, I quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not coming up with much to say about this chapter, so I guess I'll wish you a happy Valentine's Day, or Happy singles awareness day, whichever you want to call it, and on with responding to the reviews.**

**Witch08: **Well, I thank you for that. Although I do have to say that as a human he has the last name is Pax not Prime... Because Optimus was going by Orion Pax. That's the only thing I'm gonna say about that. Really sorry that I didn't update sooner.

**Dially: **Now what do you really think? Would I really be that mean to Bumblebee?

**HardyGal: **Yay! A story is always good if it makes you cry! Of course Elita is Bee's mother and Jazz is like an older brother to him, and cares about him. While it was hard on Bee, he did get to see him one last time.

**Comksreen-S: **Glad that you finally got logged in. I will admit that I love torturing characters, i do have problems with actually killing them. Yes you can feel emotions in dreams, that's what nightmares are, you're experiencing fear while you dream. What you did is called lucid dreaming and really cool, but I don't remember any of my dreams. And yes the mech is Primus. I probably won't be adding in any more characters in this story, for the most part I'm following the live action transformers movies, but I have added some characters in, like Prowl and Sunstreaker, as well as keeping Jazz alive, and i'm already finding all of the different characters to be a little over whelming. I won't be apposed to making Sam suffer. And yes I added that in because of you. Being a freshman in high school means that I'm not paid much attention, cuz I'm a lower classmen. It sucks, all of the parts in the plays go to the upperclassmen. But anyways, I'm doing good, for the first time ever I had a Valentine this Valentine's day, so I'm pretty happy.

**Autobot Chromia: **Yes it was Primus, but I think that you already figured that out by reading over this chapter as a beta.

**Until the next time I update, and I promise that it'll be a lot sooner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this! Life happened to both me and my beta reader, and that delayed the chapter, really sorry! I made a couple of references to Transformers Prime, can you catch it?**

* * *

In the morning I was woken up by a slight tapping on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I see the terror twins in their human forms standing over me. I open my mouth but they immediately covered it and the gleam in their eyes told me that they had something planned.

Nodding to tell them I was in on whatever they were planning, they smiled and silently helped me off of the hood of Jazz's alt mode. They then motioned for me to back up a little bit before sharing a look between the two of them and taking a deep breath together.

"Alright you, pathetic pieces of slag! Get up and get your afts in gear! Now!" I flinched at how loud the pair was, but immediately smiled as I watched everyone else's reactions. The other twins were yelling curses towards the terror twins while Sam and Mikaela sat up suddenly, but let out a groan and laid back down when they realized it was just the terror twins.

Jazz woke up instantaneously and immediately activated his transformation sequence, standing ridged and saluting for a second before making a rude gesture towards the twins, dropping his formal stance into a more casual one.

I was glad that they woke me up before, otherwise I would have been unceremoniously dumped on the ground when Jazz woke up. The twins burst out laughing, but stopped when a load groan came from where Leo had fallen asleep.

"Five more minutes, mom." After Leo muttered as he rolled over so he had his back to the rest of us. Glancing around, I realize that my own mom isn't in sight and I start worrying about where she could be. Immediately I feel comfort coming from her side of the bond, and a few seconds later Elita came into view and walked over towards Leo.

"I'm not your mother, now get up and ready to go or you'll get left behind." Elita said as she nudged Leo's sleeping form a couple of times in the back with her boot. After Leo vaguely swatted at her leg, she stopped and turned to look at the rest of us. "I didn't just let the terror twins wake you up for fun, now get moving."

Everyone nodded immediately and started packing up our make shift camp site. Before I could do anything to help, Elita sat me down in a chair. When I opened my mouth to protest, she gave me a glare that rivaled some of the ones that Ratchet gave the terror twins. Letting out a sigh, I stayed put and let everyone else continue to clean up.

"Alright, let's get out of here." As soon as Elita called out, Jazz was in his alt mode, motor running with the doors open. Sunstreaker looked a little annoyed that his brother had beaten him to transforming, but complained silently as he climbed into his brother's alt mode. Skids and Mudflap, who were both standing around as mechs, shared a look and Elita let out a sigh. "I don't care which of you it is, but only one of you can be in your alt mode. Three vehicles are going to draw enough attention, we don't need four."

"I ain't gonna be the human." Both of the twins said at the same time and then glared at each other. "You're gonna be it, there ain't no way it's me."

I rolled my eyes at the twins as I leaned against the front of Jazz's alt mode. They started arguing between themselves, and I bent down and picked up two fair sized rocks. Hurling them one after another, I smiled as I heard two satisfying clangs.

"Ow! What the frag?" Both twins yelled this at the same time as they turned to glare at me. Jazz's whole frame was shaking as he laughed, and Elita just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, the kid grew up with the Hatchet. He knows how to throw." Jazz's voice came from his stereo, and I could tell that he was still trying not to laugh. Skids and Mudflap both started grumbling, but stopped when Jazz revved his engine. "Don't make me transform. Mudflap just do it this time, and Skids will have to tomorrow."

Both of the twins nodded quickly, and Skids immediately collapsed into his alt mode while Mudflap cast a killer glare at his twin as he shifted to his human form. I could hear the red twin's grumbling as he climbed into his brother's alt mode.

"Have fun, Leo." Sam called this out as he and Mikaela climbed into the back of Sideswipe's alt mode. Leo looked confused for a second, and I took that time to take a seat in Jazz's backseat while Elita sat down in the passenger seat.

When Sam's roommate looked towards her, she simply pointed towards Skids and Mudflap. His reaction was priceless, and he shook his head. Elita simply quietly told Jazz to go ahead and start leaving. As soon as he saw that Jazz was moving, Leo didn't complain as he joined Skids and Mudflap.

"That was a little mean."

Elita glanced over at Jazz's holoform with a small smirk on her face."What, is it wrong to group the annoying people together and hope a tree falls on them?"

Jazz smiled as he shook his head, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Through our bond I knew that she wasn't serious, but that didn't mean she wouldn't joke about it. "So why not add the other twins to the group?"

"Because, while they can be annoying, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe actually helping us. I'm not so sure about the other two." She answered Jazz's question and he nodded, seeing what she meant by that. "And I'd much rather allow them to do something instead of having them pull a prank at a random time."

"While that makes sense, that doesn't mean that they didn't scare the scrap out of me."

Elita chuckled and an honest smile broke out on her face, the first one I'd seen her give since Optimus's death. Seeing her smiled drew a small smile to my lips."I am curious about your reaction, though."

"Ultra Magnus was always strict in the Elita Guard. When we'd have emergency drills in the middle of the night and he'd expect us to be up and saluting in seconds." Jazz muttered several other things under his breath while Eita let out a small laugh.

"Ah, that makes sense. Although, last I heard, he was no longer teaching, but rather got put in charge of the Wreckers." I don't know why but that caused Jazz to burst out laughing.

While I had never met the Wreckers, I'd heard Optimus complain about them from time to time, something about their tactics in battle. I had on the other hand met Ultra Magnus on more than one occasion, and Jazz wasn't lying when he said that mech was strict.

Jazz and Elita continued their conversation in the front seat while I laid down in the back. Bunching my jacket up, I used it as a temporary pillow as I decided to fall asleep. It was important that we needed to get going, but that didn't mean I was overly appreciative of being woken up at five thirty in the morning. Within a minute, I was sound asleep.

When I was woken for the second time that day, it was because Elita was gently prodding me through our bond, telling me that it was time for me to wake back up. Sitting up, I stretch my arms the best I could in the cramped space that was the back seat.

"We'll be getting to where Leo believes we can find this RoboWarrior guy soon. The plan is that Leo goes in and makes sure it's the right guy and then we come in and talk to him." I nodded as it sounded like a good plan, assuming that Leo didn't mess it up or something.

We were silent until Jazz came to a stop on the side of the road, Sideswipe and Skids pulling up behind him. Climbing out of the backseat, I pulled my jacket on, throwing the hood up so that my face wasn't very visible.

Leo walked past me as he entered the store we were in front of, muttering something about a deli. Then Sam and Mikaela came over and leaned against Jazz's alt mode with me. I immediately noticed that Sam also had the hood up on his jacket as well as a baseball cap.

"I don't think he's going about this the right way." The three of us followed Elita's gaze, and we could easily see that Leo appeared to be shouting at the man behind the counter. All four of us immediately walked into the deli, Sam in the lead.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there. That's him!" Leo pointed towards the man behind the counter, and Sam stopped into his tracks, causing me to bump into him from behind.

"No…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said as he pulled the hood down on his jacket, and the rest of us stepped out from behind him, and I glared at the man behind the counter, hating him more than any other human - with the exception of possibly Galloway.

"Alright, meat store's closed. Everyone out!" Simmons pointed towards the door as he started ushering people out of his store. "That means you lady!" He directed a woman out the door, before passing in between where Sam and Leo were standing.

"Wait a second, you know this guy?" Sam's roommate pointed towards Simmons as he passed between them.

"Yeah, we're old friends." I narrowed my eyes at Sam, wondering if he'd forgotten what Simmons had done. Although I wasn't the only one who wasn't happy about Sam's statement as Simmons stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Sam.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven. Now that it's disbanded - no security clearance, no retirement, no nothing! All because of you!" I glared at the man, I knew that Sector Seven was disbanded because Lennox had ordered it to be, mostly because he didn't like Simmons, and he'd shown that he didn't really care about the Autobots.

At that point a woman leaned into through the door that lead into the back and started yelling at Simmons. While he responded back, the other two workers in the room started an argument as one of them was dragging the bodies of pigs back into the freezer. Simmons quieted them before looking back at us.

"You live with your momma?" Mikaela asked as she glared at him with her arms course, Simmons was quick to defend himself.

"No, she lives with me. There's a difference. They got both of your faces all over the news." When Simmons changed the subject, he pointed towards the TV screen behind him, but not before casting me a glare as he apparently thought I was threatening.

"Yeah, I know." Sam's response was mumbled as he looked away from the screen and back at Simmons, not pleased that he was a wanted fugitive.

"And NBE1... he's still kicking, huh? How did that happen?" Sam opened his mouth to respond but Simmons beat him to it. "Don't answer that. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. Good bye, you never saw me. I have bagels to smear. Vanish!" Simmons turned away as he pulled his worker's hat off.

"Can you give me five seconds?" It was obvious that Sam was desperate, hoping the former agent could help him, and I didn't really blame him. I'd want any sort of help I could get if I had alien symbols in my head. "Look hold on, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons rolled his eyes at Sam's statement while the teen pulled the baseball cap off in frustration.

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind. I had a little crab bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a frickin' home movie. And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. You think you have it rough?" Simmons just looked at him for a minute, before taking on a serious tone.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Sam nodded, and I hoped that this was actually going somewhere. "Meat locker, now!" He motioned behind him, before leading us into the walk in freezer. I immediately had to resist the urge to puke when I walked in and saw all of the frozen pigs, waiting to be cut and sold. "What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother."

He glared at us, before opening a hatch in the floor, revealing a ladder. As we climbed down the ladder I could feel uneasiness coming from Elita's side of the bond, and I sort of shared her feeling, not liking being underground.

Simmons started rummaging through the stacks upon stacks of files lying around the place while the rest of us looked around the room. It creeped me out to see he somehow had Frenzy's disembodied head in a jar. When Leo leaned in closer and reached out to touch it, he had his hand slapped away.

"Hey, still radioactive, hands off." Simmons then looked over his shoulder towards me. "I thought that you had fixed the whole human thing." I rolled my eyes, ready to be done here and not wanting to spend any more time with Simmons then I had to.

"And why does that matter to you?" Elita put her hands on her hips as she glared at Simmons, and he seemed surprised for a second, like he had just realized she was there.

"And you would be?"

"Elita-one, second in command of the Autobots. " I immediately noticed that she wasn't calling herself the commander of the Autobots, even thought that was what she was now. Simmons just rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the mounds of files, pulling one out and looking towards Sam.

"Okay Q brain, any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam grabbed the file, analizing it for a second before looking up.

"Where did you get this?" The former secret agent glared at me for a second before speaking.

"Before I got fired, I poached S7's crown jewels, seventy five years of alien research which points to one inescapable fact. The transformers have been here for a long , long time. How do I know? Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

Simmons tossed a box to Leo, before quickly setting up an old style movie player. He took the box back from Leo and opened it, taking out the film inside and playing it.

"China, Egypt, Greece- shot in 1932. These the symbols, you're seeing in your head? Same ones over here, right?" Simmons pointed towards the pictures he had laid out on the table. "So tell me, how did they all end up drawing the same thing? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed.

"Check this out. Project: Black Knife - robots in disguise, hiding here." He held up several different pictures of vehicles. "We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed. Me, can you imagine that?"

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." Sam was smart and didn't say anything about Simmons's question. "And that these symbols, the maps, would lead me there."

"Did you ask your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons cast another glare towards where I was standing, before looking back at Sam, who was shaking his head.

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them."

"So it comes before them?" Sam nodded , and Simmons slammed his fist on the table. "Then we're porked... unless we can talk to a Decepticon." I shivered slightly, if I never saw another Decepticon, it would be too soon. "I'm not on speaking terms with a Decepticon…"

"Actually, I am." Everyone looked towards Mikaela as she stood up straight. "I'll be right back." Mikaela then left, leaving the rest of us to look at each other confused, while we waited for her to come back.

Looking at the symbols more closely I thought I recognized a few of them, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. A few minutes later she came back with the metal box from the other day, a loud banging coming from within.

"This is gonna be a little bit sad…" When she threw open the lid to the box, she immediately grabbed a chain, using it to restrain the little Decepticon. I was half expecting it to be Frenzy's lost twin Rumble, but instead it was small mostly blue mech with wheels for feet. He shouted threats while Sam and Leo jumped back the latter screaming a little bit.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" Immediately Mikaela pulled back on the chain while activating a handheld welder, probably learning how to use one as a weapon from Ratchet.

"Hey! Behave!"

"What, is it a Decepticon? And you're training him?" Sam asked this as he hit the chain while Mikaela responded with a meek 'trying to'.

"I've spent my whole adult life, combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little chihuahua." Simmons just stared at the small Decepticon as he said this, and attracted his attention.

"You throw down you pubic throw head?" He motioned for Simmons to come at him while Mikaela started talking to him like he was a baby.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. But- you know what?- if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols mean, please." Mikaela smiled at the Decepticon while pointing towards the pictures on the table.

"I know that, that's the language of the Primes!" When he said that I perked up a little bit, no wonder I thought I recognized a few of them, my father had been teaching it to me before he died. "I don't read it, but these guys… Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" Sam picked up two of the photos and held them up for the Decepticon.

"Is this them?"

"Yeah, seekers pal, oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what, nobody tells me nothing. Oh, They'll translate those symbols for ya, and I know where to find them."

"Show us." At Simmons request, the Decepticon turned around and focused on the map behind us, projecting harmless lasers onto the map. "The closest one's in Washington, let's go." Everyone nodded, and Mikaela shoved the Decepticon back into the box, the Decepticon cursing the entire time.

We then climbed out of the underground room and filed out of the butcher shop. As soon as we were out of the store, Elita, who was leading us stopped and turned on her heal, slamming her fist into Simmons's face. He hit the ground and she knelt down next to him.

"That was for torturing Bumblebee two years ago. Now if you leave my son alone, we should get along fine." She then stood up and walked over to Jazz's alt mode, leaving Simmons to pick himself up.

* * *

**A/N: Not much else I have to say about this chapter... Other than that Simmons deserves that punch. **

**HardyGal: **I'd say Elita is a little more protective than your average mother... I really like Sunny and Sides, and I have something planned for them in the next chapter. Sorry about not having Jetfire in this chapter, but obviously he's gonna be in the next chapter, I've always found him entertaining, so getting to write his part is gonna be fun. Haven't decided yet, but the Chevy twins' annoyingness won't go unpunished! :) Trust me, I know what you mean about loving to torture characters you love, it's one of the reasons I love writing.

**Witch08: **Yes, you were write, but you never know what I have up my sleeve. And don't worry I promise you'll know what the terror twins did by the end of the next chapter.

**Comksreen-S: **No problem, although I don't know that much about lucid dreaming. Trust me, I didn't like Valentine's day any more than you when I was in sixth grade, but when you find someone you like, then it'll be a nice day to hang out with them on. Even though I didn't get to hang out with my Valentine on that day... Oh well, and honestly this was the first year I really cared about it. I actually did know that Twinkle Twinkle and The ABC's have the same tune, Baa Baa Black Sheep also shares it with them. So you didn't get me on that one, but you did get me on the second one. And here's one for you.

Can you find the the mistake? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20. Good luck.

**fear4everleading: **No problem, I'll work a Bee and Sunny moment into the next chapter.

**Dially: **I might enjoy torturing my character but I wouldn't do that.

**Autobot Chromia: **I guess that shows I'm a good writer if you read it again. I actually used to think it was 'And you're too late' too... It wasn't until we randomly started singing it in the car (cuz my family's weird like that) that I learned it wasn't... I still sing that when singing along to it though, just cuz that's what my mind immediately thinks the lyrics are.

**Bumblebee2000: **Glad that you're liking it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! Life got busy, and I got writer's block, which I honestly thought was impossible when you're following a movie's story line, but I guess that I proved that wrong... Although I want to thank **fear4everleading** and **Witch08 **for ideas/suggestions for this chapter. I'll definitely try and get the next chapter out as soon I can, but I honestly don't know when I will get the chance to start writing again.**

* * *

Sam and his roommate both grimaced when they saw the red mark on Simmons's that was already darkening to the purple color of a bruise. Mikaela on the other hand smiled at this, obviously agreeing with Elita that Simmons deserved it.

"Bee, will you ride with Sideswipe? Jazz, Simmons, and I need to discuss some stuff and I don't want to disturb you if you want to try and fall back asleep again." I nodded, while she looked towards where Sunstreaker was sitting on the hood of his brother's alt mode, and he quickly nodded his head, understanding the silent threat.

"Sam and I'll ride with the other twins and Leo, then." Mikaela offered this as she dragged Sam to the backseat of Skids's alt mode before he could object. Leo shrugged as he climbed into the passenger seat while Mudflap scooted so he was behind the steering wheel.

As Simmons grumbled under his breath as he climbed into the back seat of Jazz's alt mode, and I figured that now would be as good a time as any to go ahead and slid into the backseat of Sideswipe's alt mode. Less than a minute later, we were on our way to Washington DC.

I found myself just staring out the window as the view shifted from the city to simple farm lands. After a few minutes I couldn't stand to watch the rest of the world flash by, remembering all of the times I had done this with Optimus.

Turning away from the window, I lean my back against the door as I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my head against my knees. The fact that my father was really, honestly, dead seemed to hit me right then and I wept quietly, but even as I quiet as I was, it still drew the attention of the twins.

"Bee, you okay?" At the sound of Sunstreaker's voice I looked up, a few tears rolling down my cheeks thanks to the movement. Immediately Sunstreaker climbed into the backseat and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, what's up, you can tell us. We understand."

I didn't answer immediately and just leaned against him, crying a little bit on his shoulder. He didn't seem to care as he gently rubbed my back, cradling me close, waiting for me to be ready to talk on my own terms. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I miss him so much…" My voice was barely above a whisper, and even then my throat hurt. Sunstreaker gave me a little squeeze as his brother spoke up.

"We know how much it hurts, Bee. We weren't much older than you when we lost our father." I looked up towards Sideswipe's holoform, and he smiled weakly at me as he looked over his shoulder. "We'd just gotten on his good side when he died." Sideswipe's voice crackled a little bit, and I realized how hard it had to be for him.

"For the most part, he never liked us much, we were always getting into trouble at school and he'd threatened to kick us out on several occasions. And the day he died we thought he was about to kick us out." Sunstreaker continued rubbing my back as he spoke.

"Sunny and I were in the beginnings of a prank war, when he got home and tripped the trap I had for Sunny. Both of us were sure that he'd kick us out for having just dumped paint all over him, but instead he just laughed it off."

"He said that a good prank was just what he needed to lighten up his mood before he had to go be part of the night watch over an Energon storage building. That night the place was attacked by the Decepticons. Nobody had been expecting it because at that point there had only been a few minor skirmishes with them and no one saw them as a major threat."

"Our father's death was the main reason that we joined the Autobots." Sideswipe seemed to hold himself a little more proudly as he said this.

"It's also the reason we pull pranks. We don't do them to annoy everyone." I looked at the yellow twin, not really believing him.

"Usually… Ironhide is pretty fun to prank." I rolled my eyes at Sideswipe's comment, why they had a death wish from the weapon's specialist, was beyond me. Sunstreaker let out a sigh and probably rolled his eyes as well.

"The point is that a well-timed prank can brighten up a mech's day. A few days ago, right before we got word that the Allspark shard was stolen, we got Ratchet and Jolt to laugh." Leaning back against the yellow twin, I got comfortable, ready to hear what they did. I'd been working what sort of prank they'd pulled that had them running from Prowl.

"Well the other twins were getting on our nerves,-"

"When do they not?" Sideswipe ignored his brother's interruption and continued.

"-Bragging how they were the better set of twins. So we decided to show them." Sunstreaker laughed and picked up the story from Sideswipe.

"We welded them back to back, their mouths shut, and then welded them upside down on the ceiling of the med bay. When Ratchet and Jolt came in and heard their muffled cries they both broke down laughing after looking up."

"It wasn't until The Hatchet tried to get them down that we got in trouble. Turns out The Hatchet felt like they had it coming to them, but then they realized they had no real means to be able to get the twins down, other than asking Optimus for help."

"He shook his head when he entered and saw them but I saw that he had a gleam in his eye, he found it entertaining." I smiled tentatively at this, knowing that seeing the Chevy Twins welded to the ceiling would have made my father's day, having heard him complain about them more than enough.

"Too bad we still got in trouble." Sunstreaker shrugged at his brother's comment, not really caring that they had gotten in trouble for it, obviously thinking that it was worth it. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh, planning on falling asleep for the rest of the drive to Washington DC.

When I woke up, it was to Sunstreaker playfully messing with the bangs that were hanging down in front of my eyes. Smiling slightly, I grabbed the yellow twin's hand to stop him, only to have his other hand start tickling me.

I tried my best to stop him from being able to tickle me, and failing epically. Breathing heavily, I tried not to give him the satisfaction of laughing, when he finally managed to draw a small laugh from me. The attempt at making a sound sent waves of pain through my neck.

Thankfully Sunstreaker stopped immediately and just held me as I took deep breaths. Elita was comforting me over our bond, and I had to resist the urge to start crying again, remembering my father tickling me. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it, but I heard a low growling sound coming from Sunstreaker.

"I swear to Primus that I'll kill that slagger. Megatron's taken too much from you, your father, your voice, your laugh. You're still a youngling." I flinched slightly at the pure malice in the yellow twin's voice, but he immediately softened his gaze as he looked down at me.

"We've just hit the edge of Washington DC, so there's no use to falling back asleep." I nodded towards Sideswipe's holoform, and Sunstreaker ruffled my hair a little, before climbing back into the passenger seat.

Stretching my arms the little bit that I could in the backseat, I noticed my phone sitting on the seat beside me. Picking it up, I check the time; 4:30, it was then that I noticed I had several texts. I smiled as I read them, all of them from Laura.

_'What's up, u weren't school 2day.' 'B?' 'Is it cuz of the family problems u said u were having?' 'I only ask cuz I care.' 'Please respond and I'll stop bugging u.' _ I wished I could respond back to her, but I couldn't knowing that the government could track us if I sent a text.

Letting out a sigh, I close the texting app on my phone and shove it into my pocket next to my headphones as Sideswipe came to a stop next to the alt modes of Jazz and Skids. Everyone else was standing around them, waiting for us to get there.

After Sunstreaker and I got out of Sideswipe's alt mode, we walked over to the others, and Elita immediately started explaining the plan, because we obviously couldn't just start talking to a giant alien robot I the middle of the Smithsonian while there were other people there.

I didn't pay too much attention to the plan after my mom glared at me while saying that I needed to stay with Sam and Mikaela, finding a place to hide until she came and got us, telling us it was okay for us to come out.

In ten minutes we were ready to go, only after Simmons had to yell at Leo after he started to freak out about using a taser. I followed Sam and Mikaela into the museum quietly and hid next to Sam in a side panel on one of the planes until I heard my mom gently knock on the side, letting us know the coast was clear.

When I saw Simmons dragging Leo behind him, I shook my head, not surprised at all that Sam's roommate managed to taser himself. Simmons was muttering something about him being an amateur and I had to agree. Sam set his bag down on the floor while Simmons came up next to him.

"We took down five guards. Five guards! Get your stuff and get out of here." At the same time Mikaela was working on the latch on the metal box that held the miniature Decepticon. When she pulled the lid back, she glared at him, telling him to be good, while he complained about being claustrophobic.

My attention was dragged back to Sam, when I felt something drawing me towards him. He was carefully pulling a small shard out of a metal vile, and I immediately knew what it was. Somehow Sam had a shard of the All Spark.

Simmons pulled out a scanner that, unfortunately, I recognized as one that scanned for the small amounts of radiation Cybertronians put out. He immediately started pointing the scanner upwards, attempting to find a reading of some sort.

I could vaguely tell that there was an energy signature, somewhere nearby that I didn't recognize, but it was faint. Glancing at my mom, and all of the other Autobots, who weren't currently sitting in the parking lot in their alt modes, I could tell that they could sense him as well.

While Sam, Mikaela, Simmons and the little Decepticon had started looking for the other Cybertronian, Elita was the first one to actually act on her gut feeling of where they were hiding. She took off running, and Sunstreaker, Mudflap and I followed.

Mikaela noticed us, and told Sam to follow us. We came to a stop in front of an impressive plane, and I knew that this was the Seeker we had come to talk to. Simmons came to the tip of the plane from the other side of the exhibit, still pointing his scanner which seemed to be going crazy.

"You got what I got?" All of us nodded to answer Simmons's question. The Decepticon transformed out of his alt mode as an RC car, which I found entertaining, and pointed towards the Blackbird jet.

"There he is. This guy's a legend; he's like the chairman of the board." Sam crept under the railing surrounding the jet, holding the All Spark shard in a pair of tweezers. "Yo, Freshman, point the shard, and watch the magic happen."

Sam moved slightly towards the jet, only to have the shard fly out of the tweezers, towards the jet. As soon as it connected with the jet, a visible wave of energy washed over it. After a few seconds when nothing happened, both Sam and Mikaela run to its underbelly, towards the insignia. Then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear from Mikaela.

"Shit, it's a Decepticon!" Immediately I found Elita and Sunstreaker standing between me and the Blackbird while Sam and Mikaela quickly vacated the area near it as it started to transform. After a push from Simmons, we hid underneath the belly of another nearby plane as he finished his transformation.

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I watched him struggle to transform all of the way, using his hands to shove the cockpit of the plane into its place behind his head. From the amount of creaking I heard, I knew that he hadn't taken very good care of himself, but he was a Decepticon, so I didn't really care.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" Us hiding underneath the other plane did absolutely nothing, seeing as he looked directly at us, and pushed one of the planes that was hanging from the ceiling out of his way as he addressed us. "Answer me pawns and knaves! Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!"

I saw Sunstreaker roll his eyes, before glancing towards my mom, obviously wanting to know what to do. She just gave a little shrug of her shoulders, before realizing that Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo were already approaching the decrepit Decepticon, hands in the air. Elita let out a sigh and followed them, cautiously.

"You little spinal- cord based organisms!" It was obvious he was going to say something else, but then he hit his head on another one of the overhead models. "Oh bugger it!" He cursed the model as it dropped to the ground, narrowly missing Sam. "Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did _not_ age well." For once I actually agreed with the little RC Decepticon. All of us watched as he made his way towards the bay doors on the other side of the hanger, no longer seeming to be paying us any attention.

"I command these doors to open! Fire!" I almost face palmed when I saw Jetfire attempting to fire a missile at the doors. "I said fire!" As the Blackbird punched the door, a missile launched, but towards us instead of the door. "Oh, bollocks. Damn these worthless parts…"

Jetfire continued to mutter as he rammed his shoulder into the bay doors, making them crumple upwards as he pushed his way into to field behind the museum, with other larger planes that were on display.

The rest of us ran after him, while Simmons made a comment about how the museum was going to be angry. I heard the sound of a motor, and I looked over my shoulder to see Jazz, Skids and Sideswipe, coming around the side of the building, as we caught up to Jetfire, because he was looking around.

"Right I'm on a mission." As he turned around, he took off part of the wing of the plane he was leaning against, while we tried to get his attention. "What do you want?" I let out a small sigh of relief as he seemed to pay a little bit of attention to Sam.

"We just want to talk."

"I have no time to talk! I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer…" Jetfire trailed off of his little rant and seemed to take a good look around for the first time. "What planet am I on?" Beside me Sunstreaker face palmed while Sam answered him calmly.

"Earth." Jetfire made a face at this, as he leaned down closer to us.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it _dirt_. Planet Dirt." He paused again for a second looking towards where Sideswipe, Jazz and Skids were. "So tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"Decepticons." Jetfire let out a groan as he spit a mixture of fluids on the ground, obviously disgusted.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots." I smiled slightly, it was nice to know that there were some who were switching to the Autobots' side, while Sam just seemed confused.

"What do you mean you changed sides?" I could practically hear Jetfire rolling his eyes with his voice, and I couldn't blame him, I thought Sam knew.

"It's a personal choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity, who wants to live a life filled with hate?" I agreed with Jetfire on that, but I'd grown up with the Autobots, and shivered at the thought of growing up with the Decepticons, although apparently Sam wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Wait, you mean you don't have to work for those miserable Decepticons?" I rolled my eyes at the miniature Decepticon, but then again, he was probably saved by some Decepticon and they never told him so they didn't lose him.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire seemed ignore the miniature Decepticon, as did everyone else.

"I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides to the Warrior Goddess. Who's the little Autobot?" The little Decepticon, apparently now defecting to the Autobots, made a startled sound, and I saw Elita shooed him away with her foot. He then immediately went over to Mikaela, which started a small argument between her and Sam, which ended with him turning his attention back to where Jetfire was.

"What were you saying?" Jetfire practically exploded at that, leaning down towards us quickly, causing us to stumble backwards, all of us falling to the ground.

"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me! I had issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was a wheel, the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into? Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity –"

Jetfire was interrupted when his parachute suddenly deployed, surprisingly similar to how a human would pass gas. The parachute immediately filled with air and dragged the ancient jet over backwards. As soon as he was lying on the ground we ran towards him, getting closer to his lying down form.

"My boosters are fried!" Jetfire complained and grumbled, as we came closer, Sam waving his hand trying to get his attention.

"I think we could help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know. I do."

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't know." Leo looked at Sam while he said that, and Sam just rolled his eyes before looking back at Jetfire.

"I'll show you, I just need something to draw in the dirt with." Sunstreaker handed him a fairly large knife, which he used to carve different figures into the ground. After a few minutes he stopped. "I could do this all day, it comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind. Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" That caught Jetfire's attention and pulled it away as he appeared to be reading the symbols Sam had carved. "I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis…" He trailed off for a second as he looked at the symbols again.

"These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search… I remember now… for the Dagger's Tip, and the Key!" At that point all of us who were standing around his feet were confused, and Sam took a small step forward.

"Wait, slow down… The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain. Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire yelled this as the air started humming, a bright light pulsing as Jetfire leaned over us, and I was pulled into a giant group hug by my mother. The air crackled until the light seemed to explode and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, Jetfire is such a fun character to write. I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible nut again no promises on when I'll get it out.**

**Witch08: **I hope that you enjoyed the prank the terror twins pulled on the other twins back at base. And I might just have to have Elita's sisters show up, you never know, although, I'd rather see Ironhide deal with Simmons, cuz he's Bumblebee's uncle, being bondmates with Chromia.

**esfmarinakis: **I really hate Simmons, that's about all the reasoning I have behind having him get punched in the face.

**HardyGal: **Occasionally someone needs to slap some sense into Simmons, or in this case punch... I'm guessing that it'll happen a few more times... You definitely caught the reference, one that may make a much bigger appearance later, but who knows...

**Savvy Orion:** If I could, I would have been the one to punch Simmons instead of Elita, but cuz I personally can't I just make characters do that. I love Bumblebee (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have him as my main character) along with Optimus, and Elita's awesome too, so I found the perfect family! And glad to hear that you've liked the story so far.

**Comksreen-S: **Actually the mistake in it was that there were two the's in a row. If there's the same word twice in a row, then your mind will automatically jump over the second one. Glad that you're continuing to enjoy the story! And I have never heard that riddle before, and I have no clue what the answer is. But you spelled everything correctly.

**Until I update again, and this time it's hopefully not going to be almost a month wait!**


End file.
